Libre
by kurotsuki-tania1827
Summary: Encerrado, ninguna palabra lo describia mejor. lo siento si describo mas delatare el capi 1 TuT
1. Prologo

Feliz tarde-cumpleaños regge-chan! :D espero que te guste el fic n.n/ y que no te decepcione y haya valido la pena la espera :3. tambien me disculpo con todas las lectoras por no actualizar mis fics Y-Y en serio lo siento, nunca crei que tener mas de un fic se me iba a complicar u.u y mas que ahora me bombardean ideas para otros fics ;A;

Hibari: ¬¬ solo ponlo herbívora, ya todos y todas las herbívoras que leen esto saben que eres una incumplida -.-

Aaag D': pero en serio perdón! . me esforzare por actualizar! ò.o

Hibari: ¬¬ solo ponlo!

Ok u.u ejem aclaraciones

-diálogos-

Narración

_Pensamientos_

Y solo una cosa NO SE IMAGINEN A TSUNA Y A HIBARI CON OREJAS DE NEKO! .

Tsuna: p..Porque? o/o

Solo que no se los imaginen D: ya recibí reclamos sobre mi salud mental T3T así que NO LOS IMAGINEN CON OREJAS DE NEKO!

Hibari: ¬¬ pon la historia

Ok u.u ya si se los imaginan con orejas de neko no va con mi responsabilidad D: ya les advertí T3T

Tsuna: tengo curiosidad owo ponla :D

Hibari: *tonfazo* ponlo! (también con curiosidad)

Ok u.u (sobándose la cabeza por el golpe)

**Declaimer: katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenece ni sus personajes, solo a akira amano-sensei**

LIBRE

En un pueblo donde la vegetación y animales eran abundantes, se encontraba una mansión, no tan moderna pero rozaba lo clásico. En ella vivía el rey del país junto con su hija y sus sirvientas. Su hija adoraba a los animales y siempre le pedía un animal diferente cada día, en este cuento relataremos, así es la historia de una mascota en específico: su pequeño gato café. (See el rey los humanos no importan -w-)

Era un pequeño gatito color café claro pegándole al color caramelo y unos hermosos ojos avellana , a este pequeño gato le encantaba jugar en el cuarto que le había asignado su amo donde tenía juguetes y una que otra vez venían los "amigos" de su dueño para ofrecerle uno que otro cariño o regalo, su vida en si no ofrecía gran problema y se sentía realmente afortunado, solo que había algo que lo inquietaba: el mundo de afuera.

Solo había salido una vez a ese curioso mundo que rodeaba su hogar y había sido una experiencia sumamente aterradora, los humanos desconocidos le daban miedo y terror. Esa única vez que había salido fue un total desastre: abundaba el ruido de objetos raros que eran tirados por caballos, había cosas muy raras en tiendas completamente oscuras (tienda de magia negra), niños jugando y arrojándole objetos, señoras molestas corriéndolo de los puestos de comida con una escoba y para terminar cuando huía de regreso a su hogar uno de esos objetos le había arrojado su colita y le dolía mucho. Desde esa vez no había vuelto a salir y cuando quería saber cómo era el mundo de afuera simplemente se asomaba por la ventana que se encontraba en su habitación y del taburete al que se subía podía ver gran parte del pueblo y todo su jardín, para él era hermosa esa vista y no se perdía ningún cambio que hubiera.

Un día como cualquier otro se levanto un poco más temprano de lo usual y al no ver a nadie caminando de un lado para otro fue a inspeccionar el castillo, el rey en ese momento estaba en su trono viendo algunos papeles, su hija desde hace una semana había tenido un juguete nuevo y casi no jugaba con el así que no le sorprendió tanto el no verla por aquí. Se encamino hacia su habitación donde podía ver el pueblo, no le gustaba ver todo tan silencioso y quieto, hacia que se sintiera aun mas solo de lo que ya era consciente que era.

Estuvo un buen rato viendo todo lo que hacían los aldeanos cuando un ruido cerca de su ventana lo distrajo, al bajar la mirada al arbusto que había hecho ese ruido vio como se seguía moviendo algo entre las ramas y empezó a asustarse y lo primero que cruzo por su mente fue alertar a los guardias de que había alguien hay, los animales no podían entrar y los que había estaban en otra parte del castillo así que solo podía significar que era algún humano de "mal agüero" como le había dicho su amo a uno de sus sirvientes al deshacerse de uno que había venido la semana pasada. Estaba a punto de irse para avisar a todos cuando vio como de entre las ramas salía un gato negro y lo volteaba a ver. El castaño ante el contacto visual se puso algo nervioso, asustado y emocionado no iba a mentirle a nadie pero era la primera vez que veía a una criatura casi igual a él, así que era algo emocionante ver como esa criatura que se parecía a él lo volteaba a ver.

Levantan su pequeña patita intento saludar como siempre lo hacían los guardias que según había entendido era un gesto de saludo y respeto, en cambio el gato negro después de verlo se fue y se perdió en los arbustos que estaban a un costado de la mansión.

_No le habré agradado?..O será que le desagrada la idea de darle un saludo a un animal lugareño.._ Con esos pensamientos volvió a ver el pueblo para tratar de que la llegada de ese intruso no le hubiera hecho gran daño, cuando realmente si lo había sido. Se sobresalto cuando escucho ruido dentro de la mansión y cosas cayendo, con gran agilidad salto de su taburete y se dirigió a donde se había originado ese sonido entrando a la cocina para ver con sorpresa al intruso que acababa de ver en por la ventana siendo perseguido por los empleados de la cocina. Con un maullido le indico que lo siguiera y salió corriendo del lugar para que este lo siguiera y la servidumbre no le hiciera daño.

Ya más calmados y fuera del alcance de las personas se quedaron en un pequeño sótano abandonado donde apenas entraba la luz.

-e..Estas bien?- le pregunto con mucho esfuerzo el castaño ya que ni siquiera podía ver si el pelinegro estaba enfrente de el o si ya se había ido.  
-…mm...- se escucho a modo de afirmación y esto sirvió para el castaño se calmara y le guiara con sigilo hacia su habitación, mejor conocida como su observatorio.

-listo- dice feliz luego de empujar con mucho esfuerzo la puerta –ya aquí nadie te podrá echar..- dejo de hablar al ver que el invitado empezaba a observar todo lo que le rodeaba, aprovecho que no le prestara gran atención para inspeccionarlo un poco mejor, ciertamente eran muy similares salvo que por sus rasgos el parecía mayor, tenía el pelaje tintado de negro, ojos plateados y una que otra cicatriz en sus patas, después de haberlo visto mejor vio como el mayor estaba terminando su recorrido en la pequeña mesa (taburete) donde minutos antes había estado el castaño. _Rayos..Que es lo que se hace cuando te vas a presentar?_ Se puso algo nervioso al ver que había terminado de inspeccionar la habitación y ahora toda su atención recaía en el. –emm..Este..Hola..Me llamo..- oh gran error el suyo, se había concentrado tanto en los temas que decían al presentarse que había olvidado algo realmente importante: no tenia nombre.

El pelinegro se dio cuenta del dilema del menor y decidió cambiar de tema, lo entendía, el tampoco tenía nombre –¿vives aquí?- le pregunto fingiendo desinterés.

-si!- respondió enérgicamente y un tanto feliz de haber escuchado la voz del ahora su invitado. –ne..Me he estado preguntando algo desde que te vi..Puedo hacerte una pregunta?..Si te parece bien claro- agrego rápidamente, no quería decir algo que lo fuera a incomodar e hiciera que se fuera, era la primera vez que entablaba conversación con alguien más.

El mayor asintió y se sintió un poco aliviado de que el menor siguiera con la conversación y hubiera omitido el tema de las presentaciones para hablar de algo normal. –te metiste a una chimenea?- Ante la pregunta no esperada no supo hacer otra cosa que reír

-porque?- le pregunto aun riendo tratando de calmarse, no solía expresarse mucho enfrente de desconocidos.

-por tu pelaje- le señalo y volvió a quedarse en la incógnita mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza dándole vueltas a ese tema y mandándole inconscientemente una mirada inocente.

-Así nací- le aclaro ya ahora mas calmado y ahora el preguntando -¿Nunca habías visto a otro gato?-

-No..- Respondió el menor agachando las orejas y viendo al suelo sintiéndose algo deprimido debido a su desconocimiento a los mismos de su especie.

-bueno es natural- trato de consolarlo inconcientemente mientras no se borraba su sonrisa que le provocaba la inocencia de ese pequeño gatito –normalmente no vienen animales al pueblo infestado de herbívoros-

-herbívoros?- El pequeño dejo de ver al suelo al escuchar esa palabra e intrigarse de porque los llamaba asi.

-Los humanos- Aclaro el azabache no sin antes mostrar un dejo de desprecio en su voz ante la mención de esa raza.

-los odias?- En lo que le concernía al pequeño no le disgustaba pero tampoco los amaba, nunca pasaban tiempo con el, lo único de lo que se sentía agradecido era que había tenido un techo donde vivir gracias a ellos.

-no- dijo mientras se dirigía a una bola de estambre –simplemente que son débiles herbívoros..- toco ligeramente la bola de estambre y se perdió un momento en sus pensamientos que fueron interrumpidos por la sigilosa risa del menor

-eres raro- el pelinegro sonrio ante lo dicho por el menor

-lo dice el que pensó que sali de una chimenea?- El pequeño se avergonzó ante la mención de eso y no pudo ocultarlo sacándole otra sonrisa al azabache.

-eso es curiosidad..- dijo tratando de poner una defensa solida y volviendo a ver como el mayor se divertía ante su respuesta. Asi pasaron toda la tarde y en la noche se fue, se sentía triste al ver que su compañero se había ido y volviendo a estar solo en la oscuridad que lo envolvía y que había olvidado por unos momentos, pensando en eso se quedo dormido.

Al dia siguiente vio como el mayor volvia y esta vez trepaba por un árbol que había cerca de su ventana para ahorrarse tener que huir de las sirvientas.

Los días pasaron y las visitas del azabache se volvieron una rutina, siempre llegaba a la misma hora y se iba a la hora de siempre, al pequeño le encantaba escuchar las historias y relatos que este le daba sobre los limites del pueblo y que era lo que había visto. Despues de muchas platicas el castaño había averiguado porque el mayor si le tenia odio a los humanos, sus 2 dueñas anteriores ambas mujeres, habían sido quemadas por ser sospechosas de "magia negra" y ante ese descubrimiento el pequeño le ofreció quedarse a vivir con el.

"no, los gatos negros traen mala suerte" había sido su respuesta y en parte había hecho que se deprimiera un poco el pequeño pero no tanto, estaba alegre de tener como amigo al pelinegro. No importaba que el clima fuera de lo peor, que el pueblo hiciera de esas revueltas, aun con mas factores en contra el azabache nunca fallaba y siempre iba a visitarlo, asi que no era de extrañar que el pequeño estuviera inquieto de que su amigo aun no llegara.

~~~~~~~~en las orillas del pueblo~~~~~~~

Seguia dándole vueltas al tema que le había propuesto el pequeño "porque no te quedas a vivir aquí?" realmente le habían dado ganas de decirle inmediatamente que si, pero tenia cierto temor de que si se quedaba con el la tragedia lo acechara, siguió dándole vueltas a ese tema cuando se dio cuenta que iba tarde, maldijo para sus adentros y emprendió camino rápidamente para llegar a donde lo esperaba ese pequeño minino, hubiera seguido con su trote tranquilo pero veloz cuando diviso el pueblo y sintió como un hoyo se apoderaba de su ser.

El pueblo había estallado en guerra y debido a esto se podían ver las piedras que caian del cielo rodeadas de un fuego abrazador cayendo en una que otra casa siendo lanzadas por catapultas. Sintio un escalofrio y como si algo fuera a salir mal y a paso veloz se digirió hacia la morada del castaño para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y los ataques aun no hubieran llegado a el.

Por culpa del caos, las personas corriendo de un lado a otro y los diferentes materiales que volaban debido a los impactos se le hizo aun mas largo de lo comun el camino y con cada minuto que pasaba sentía que algo empeoraba. Ciertamente no había pensado en quedarse a vivir con el castaño, el quería que el pequeño conociera el mundo y emprendieran una especie de viaje, que se liberara de las cadenas invisibles que el se había auto-impuesto y se olvidara de su guarida material..el quería ser su guarida..

Con esos pensamientos y esquivando todos los obstáculos llego a la casa y lo que vio lo dejo devastado, el ataque ya había alcanzado la casa la cual estaba en llamas. Aun a paso apresurado y sin perder la esperanza se dirigió al cuarto donde siempre estaba el, quería que no estuviera, quería que se hubiera resguardado en algún otro lugar a salvo..

"los gatos negros dan mala suerte" esa oración se repitió muchas veces en su mente al estar en la puerta de la habitación y ver como todo era escombros en llamas, y en el taburete favorito del pequeño estaba el, recostado y completamente calcinado. Sintio como todo su mundo se venia abajo al acercarse mas y ver que..en efecto..el ser que le había dado una nueva razón de vivir, que había visto la primera vez que este había salido al pueblo y fue perseguido por unos niños, quien había estado observando desde entonces, y quien le enseño que este mundo no estaba completamente podrido…estaba muerto.

Se recostó a un lado de el sintiendo como el fuego lo abrazaba y fijando su vista en el ahora carbonizado pequeño felino, si este había muerto, ya no le quedaban razones para seguir en ese mundo infestado de humanos podridos.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, fue la ultima vez que alguien vio a ese gato negro que siempre iba de un lado a otro hacia el castillo y este veía al pequeño castaño esperándolo siempre en la ventana

FIN

Hibari: ._.

Tsuna: o-o

._. ….les dije que no se los imaginaran con orejas de neko Y-Y

Tsuna: es imposible!

Me hubieran hecho caso! DX

Hibari: porque mataste a mi herbívoro? *amenazándola tomandola por el cuello de la camisa*

Waaaa! D; e..es que hay una buena razón! Este es el prologo D; habrá capitulo 1!

Tsuna: de que tratara? D; reviviré? :3

No e-e

Hibari: *la zarandea*

Waaa - solo espérenlo y después de leerlo me dicen que tal, pero si me golpeas no habrá primer capitulo e-é

Hibari: te golpeare si esta historia no recibe menos de un review

Waaa O.O onegai! Dejen review aunque sea de amenaza o algo parecido, todo es aceptable! DX

PD: ojala te haya gustado regge-chan n.n''

Tsuna: como le va a gustar eso? Me mataste!

También a Hibari DX

Hibari: que?

Waaa me voy o.o


	2. Capitulo 1

Mira ves? Ô-ó si tenía planeado poner el capitulo 1!,

Hibari: ¬¬

Y-Y en serio lamento el prologo pero…

Hibari: ya, todos saben que eres una omnívora..

Ho owo entonces soy poderosa? *O* me consideras una omnívora?

Hibari: no ya no, ¬¬ ahora ponlo (irritado)

D; tsuna estará en el fic!

Hibari: ….

Lo agregare a su tiempo :D

Hibari: jm..(se va)

Fuf ._. pensé que moriría, en fin x| espero que les guste el capitulo y perdonen la muerte de los nekos u.u también actualice primero este antes de que cierta personita que leyó el fic y no me dejo review me golpee por la muerte de los nekos D; y que todas vean que no odio a Hibari :3 porque estará en el fic :D y emm..que mas.. ;A; iba a poner algo más!

Hibari: *tonfazo* quizá el fic?

Noo DX deja de golpearme me arruinas mas mi memoria Y-Y en fin..

Aclaraciones~

narración

-dialogo-

**pensamientos**

_Recuerdos/sueños/flashback_

(comentarios míos)

**Insomnio **

"_eres raro!...estás loco..no eres normal..aléjate!" _

Me levante agitado sintiendo mi cuerpo temblar mientras la luz de la luna se filtraba por la pequeña ventana que había en mi habitación, los recuerdos del pasado me seguían atormentando de cuando estaba en mis años de secundaria, esos horribles días cuando la mayoría de mis compañeros me discriminaban y solo se dedicaban a intimidarme y a inducirme miedo hacia ellos para que no me les acercara "loco" esa palabra con la que tanto me describían se repetía en mi cabeza y taladraba mis memorias mientras trataba de conciliar un sueño tranquilo, no pedía demasiado, tan solo deseaba, quería y rezaba por tener una noche tranquila por una vez desde que entro en ese maldito manicomio.

Se escucho como el guardia iba despertando uno a uno a todos los pacientes anunciando que ya iba a ser la hora de desayunar.

-ave-kun, una vez mas no pudiste dormir?- Cada paciente tenía una especie de apodo que se daban entre ellos y aun no entiendo el porqué, el mío era ese. Yo no era súper pequeño como un ave ni libre como una, quedaba más como un ave enjaulada.

-..no..- conteste sin ánimos mientras con desgano me levantaba de mi cama y me dirigía la puerta que acababa de abrir para mí el guardia

-ya le has preguntado al doctor a que se debe?- Su nombre era Lion y era con el guardia que mas hablaba pues los demás eran muy crueles con nosotros o nos trataban como si no fuéramos de este mundo, como unos raros. Empezamos a caminar por los pasillos, su trabajo en si era ver que los pacientes no armaran revuelo, ver si todo estaba bien y dirigir a los que no estaban tan acoplados al comedor. En mi caso lo hacía porque decía que yo era el paciente que menos problemas le daba y que le agradaba, no me comía esas palabras pero tampoco quería negarlas, quería al menos tener un "amigo" en este lugar aunque solo pudiera hablar con él en las mañanas.

-no..no he querido ir..-

-deberías ir ave-kun, cada día te noto mas desanimado de lo normal y tus ojeras son más notables..- reí con desgano ante su preocupación.

-mientras que no me afecte..- Me miro un tanto dubitativo de lo que acababa de decir y solo encogió los hombros, el sabia mejor que nadie, que no me llevaba bien con el doctor a cargo de la institución y menos con el psicólogo así que solo me quedaba aguantar este maldito insomnio.

-está bien..pero trata de mostrarte un poco más alegre de acuerdo?- me dirigió una sonrisa para tratar de animarme pero no pude regresársela, no sonreía, no sabía muy bien la razón pero no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que sonreí verdaderamente.

-…- no conteste nada y solo asentí para dirigirme a la fila donde daban los medicamentos dirigiéndole un ligero gesto de despedida con la mano y el iba a dar sus rondas al otro edificio.

**El manicomio era una institución de 3 edificios: A, B y C, dependiendo de la gravedad de los pacientes los ponían en diferentes edificios. Los del edificio A eran los que ya no tenían remedio y no podían darlos de alta, en el se encontraban los que mostraban signos de agresión y podían llegar a ser asesinos si se les dejaba sueltos. En el edificio B estaban los "raros" quienes tenían problemas psicológicos y si recibían el tratamiento adecuado podían llegar a darlos de alta, por el tiempo que he pasado aquí me entere que solo el 20% de ese edificio es dado de alta, triste pero cierto, y en el edificio C osease el mío, los "normales" eran enviados por algún familiar o amigo que había notado comportamiento extraño en ellos y solo iban a tomar tiempo de prueba.**

-..dos años..- no pude evitar decirlo en voz alta mientras me tomaba mis pastillas para los "nervios", después de comer tendría que ir a la terapia de grupo.

**Oh, aun no he explicado como llegue aquí lamento el retraso de mi explicación, mi historia es un poco simple y sin importancia: en efecto, soy raro.**

**Mi padre me envió para una semana de prueba pues desde pequeño he visto cosas que los otros niños no, como una especie de aura rodeando a las personas y son diferentes en cada una.**

**En algunos de mis compañeros era de color rojo y parecía fuego rodeándolos, en otros era verde y parecía rayos cayendo en ellos, y así iban divagando los colores. Claro como yo era pequeño no tenía ni idea que era y si era normal verlos por lo que me asuste al pensar que estaban ardiendo en llamas o se estaban electrocutando, debido a eso solo conseguí que me tacharan de loco y me marginaran para no acercarme a ellos. Si no hubiera sido por esos comentarios inocentes que hubiera dicho no me habría pasado nada y en este momento estaría en casa con mi mama cocinándome algo delicioso..**

Detuve mis pensamientos ante esa palabra, después de haber estado dos años en esa institución no recordaba lo que era eso, ni la sonrisa de mama..ni el rostro de papa..mi memoria en si era un revoltijo debido al medicamento que me daban que según ellos era para que no perdiera el control. Eso me enojaba que me vieran como si fuera un animal domesticable que fuera a perder el control en cualquier momento.

Con resentimiento hacia todos en esa maldita institución dirigí la cuchara hacia mi boca para empezar a comer y dejar de pensar en eso, no sabía qué era lo que comía ni a que sabía, solo quería llenar un poco mi estomago para quitarme ese horrible sabor de fármacos que insistía en estar en mi paladar.

-ave-kun- escuche como nombraban mi apodo y dirigí mi vista al psicólogo que me veía con su sonrisa falsa característica de el –necesito que después de la terapia de grupo vayas a mi oficina-

-…- Asentí sin preguntarle nada observando cómo se encaminaba al pasillo, "_nunca contradigas lo que digan los doctores y psicólogos" _era una regla que le había dado Lion, si lo contradecía quería decir que ocultabas algo, si ocultabas algo de ellos era algo importante y por lo tanto te sumaban más tiempo en ese lugar.

Volví mi vista a mi alimento y seguí con mi antigua labor

**Oh si..no he terminado de explicar, luego de haberme enviado a una revisión de una semana el psicólogo ya recién visto me hizo un cuestionario, y después de haberlo hecho llego a la ridícula conclusión de que necesitaba otra semana para ver mis reacciones, y así se fueron agregando los días y semanas. Llego un momento en que mi padre dejo de visitarme y de mi mama no se que haya sido, no hablo con casi nadie de aquí pues la mayoría solo quiere salir o nos ve como si no debiera estar aquí, si..esa era mi mentalidad cuando llegue "no debo estar aquí, esto no es justo, yo no hice nada" entre más cosas dijera en su defensa mas eran los días que pasaba aquí.**

Termine de comer y deje mi bandeja en donde nos habían indicado para dirigirme a otra de esas aburridas terapias grupales en donde los temas de siempre era "que crees que hiciste para estar aquí?, crees que es justo? Porque?" y tenias que responder calmadamente que no creías justo el estar en ese lugar y porque, rutinario, aburrido y predecible, siempre había alguien que se exaltaba y empezaba a dar problemas, si das problemas tu los tienes, y si los tienes podían llegar a trasladarte de edificio y tus posibilidades de que te dieran de alta se reducían en gran medida.

-bien..eso es todo..- el terapeuta decidió cerrar el tema cuando un tipo al que le apodaron "X" empezó a ponerse agresivo y los guardias venían por el junto con unos sedantes.

Salí con desgano del salón.._ "necesito que después de la terapia de grupos vayas a mi oficina" _**ah..cierto..será mejor ir..** exprimí al máximo mi poca energía que tenia y me dirigí al despacho del psicólogo. Al llegar solo di 2 toques y escuche un ligero "entra", abrí la puerta y me senté en la silla que me estaba señalando.

-bien, hoy te hare una especie de cuestionario, si me das las..-

-respuestas que usted quiere tal vez mi tiempo se acorte o incluso puedo salir mañana..- termine su frase que siempre decía cada vez que me tocaban esas terapias personales.

-bien, ya nos vamos entendiendo, hoy es lunes 13 de enero quiero que te lo grabes - mantuvo su sonrisa falsa mientras sacaba un folder donde se encontraba mi expediente junto con anotaciones mías hechas por las enfermeras, guardias y terapeutas. –primero que nada, a que se debe que tus ojeras hayan crecido desde tu ultima terapia personal hecha hace un mes?-

-insomnio- "_respuestas simples y concretas, recuérdalo ave-kun, todo lo pueden usar en tu contra, hasta el mas mínimo pestañeo de mas.."_

_-_y a que se debe tu insomnio?-

-pesadillas- Abrió sus ojos que siempre los tenia cerrados junto con su sonrisa que se amplió milímetros mas siguiéndole su mano escribiendo algo en un papel que estaba alado de mi expediente.

-has tenido problemas?-

-no-

-como te has sentido?-

-un poco cansado-

-quieres salir?-

-seria raro que no quisiera-

-crees que tengas el derecho de salir?-

-me lo he estado ganando-

-que harías al salir de aquí?-

-ir a casa-

-que extrañas?-

-mi hogar-

-eres infeliz aquí?-

-si-

-porque?-

-no he visto a mi madre-

-que piensas del hecho de que ya no recibas visitas?-

-deben estar ocupados-

-le guardas rencor a tu padre?-

-no- **si, lo guardaba**

Su sonrisa decayó un poco mientras agarraba el expediente y seguía leyendo dándome como una especie de descanso, estas terapias solo se les daba a algunos.. personas que aun tuvieran oportunidad de salir o estuvieran en progreso de mejorar, en mi caso me convenía mas estar en la primera opción, pero al director=el psicólogo que estaba frente a mí, no le gustaba o mejor dicho no dejaba salir a muchos de su institución.

-como has estado?-

-no me quejo-

-ya no ves esos colores rodeando a las personas?-

-no-

Mentía, si, en este momento podía verlo con una especia de fuego naranja rodeándolo pero el decir la verdad podría significar días extras, semanas, meses, inclusive podían pasar otros dos años si decía algo erróneo haciendo que se sintiera más seguro de mis "problemas mentales"

-te han servido las terapias?-

-…si-

-porque dudas?-

-no lo hago-

-porque lo niegas?-

-no lo niego-

-te das cuenta que estas mintiendo?-

-yo no miento-

-entonces porque dices que ya no puedes ver esos colores?-

-porque ya no los veo-

-ave-kun..sabes que es lo que te trajo aquí?-

-..si..-

-entonces deberías entender que esto lo hago por tu bien y el de tus padres cierto?-

-si..- cruzo los brazos mientras me miraba con superioridad

-ahora quiero que me digas con la verdad, sigues viendo esos colores?-

-no-

-entiendo..- Volvió a anotar algo en su hoja de apuntes –bien, creo que eso es casi todo..ahora quiero que me digas, que día es hoy y a qué fecha estamos- Sentí como todo mi cuerpo se petrificaba ante esa sola pregunta.

-…viernes…-

-no~, te facilitare la pregunta, solo dime a que día es y en qué mes estamos-

-es..miércoles y estamos en el mes de..febrero?-

-no- sonrió con malicia mientras anotaba algo mas y guardaba el expediente

-..estoy seguro que es miércoles..- dije mas para mi mientras recargaba mi barbilla en mi mano y me ponía a pensar en todo lo que había hecho.

-porque?- detuvo su acción de guardar y volvió a abrir el expediente –que hace que estés tan seguro de que hoy sea ese día?-

-..no..debo de haberme equivocado..-

-porque?-

-..no recuerdo que día llegue y tampoco tengo un calendario así que trate de calcular que día era..-

-pero antes habías dicho que era viernes-

-si, lo confundí- sacudí levemente mi cabeza para dejar ese tema de lado –lo siento, es algo sin importancia-

-cada detalle es importante ave-kun- pude jurar ver malicia en sus ojos mientras jugaba con el bolígrafo que tenía en sus manos y en este giro de la conversación no tenía ni idea de que contestar, el cansancio me estaba empezando a ganar.

-es que..me inquieta un poco no estar informado de lo que pasa afuera..-

-eso incluye los días?-

-..si..-

-porque?-

-..me siento excluido..-

-jee..- Volvió a anotar y me dirigió una mirada de victoria, había mejorado en ver los rasgos y expresiones de las personas, y la que estaba frente a mi no me gustaba para nada. –no recuerdas que te dije la fecha antes de empezar el cuestionario?-

-no..-

-pero lo hice-

-si?-

Sonrió aun mas y guardo el expediente levantando el teléfono –ya acabamos, traigan al siguiente- y cuando colgó entraron dos guardias indicándome la salida y llevándome a mi "celda".

**Conteste mal?...que conteste mal?..que importa si no me grabe el día?** Le di vueltas a todo lo que acababa de pasar y aun cuando exprimía mi memoria para buscar el momento en que me dijo la fecha o algo parecido no recordaba nada, esto era horrible, y por su gesto puedo saber que no me dejara salir en esta semana..

-ave-kun?- voltee hacia la pequeña ventanita que se encontraba en la puerta donde se veía la cara de Lion un tanto preocupado –que paso?-

-…terapia personal..- Hizo un gesto como si le hubieran dado un golpe y entro a la habitación cerrándola.

-que paso?-

-creo que me equivoque..-

-oh.. ave-kun..- me vio con verdadera tristeza mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro como queriéndome dar apoyo, claro no decía nada pues aunque lo dijera no me iba a animar. –cuando es tu próxima terapia?-

-no lo sé…nunca me da citas, solo me avisa como una hora antes..-

-deberían de prohibir eso..-

-deberían despedirlo- dije con enojo mientras su cara seguía en mi mente –porque no quiere que salgamos?-

-no lo sé ave-kun..yo empecé a trabajar aquí un año antes de que entraras, así siempre fueron las cosas..-

-que pasa si evalúa mi cuestionario como negativo?- hizo una mueca con la boca mientras fruncía un poco el ceño

-no debes pensar así..-

-pero que pasa?- le volví a preguntar para que me diera una respuesta y no tratara de evitar el tema.

-..si dice que no hay mejorías..puede que te trasladen de edificio-

Estuve a punto de reclamar y exaltarme cuando escuchamos como la puerta se abrió mostrando a un guardia al que llamaban "yue" quizá era su verdadero nombre, quizá no, en este hospital casi todo era una mentira o las mentiras eran verdades.

-Lion, el director te llama- volteo a verme un momento dándome un poco de miedo –te quieren trasladar al edificio A-

-eh?- ahora el exaltado era el

-será mejor que vayas rápido- dicho eso se fue dejando a Lion completamente sorprendido..y también a mí.

-te trasladaran?- le pregunte incrédulo ante esto y sintiendo como al fin algo de tristeza

-así parece..pero hey! Es mejor que me trasladen a mí, imagínate que te trasladen al edificio A? seria una pesadilla- rio forzosamente mientras se rascaba sus rastas –no te desanimes..quizá al que trasladen es a mí y a ti te dejen salir en esta semana, ne?

Asenti mientras salía de la habitación y me dejaba solo sentado en la cama, y ahora que hacia? Se podía decir que era el único amigo que tenia en ese lugar y el primero de mi vida y lo iban a enviar al edifico mas peligroso del instituto. Sin resignarme abri la puerta y me dirigi a hablar con el primer doctor/personal superior para ver a que se debía eso divisando al terapeuta de grupo

-doctor..- lo llame sin aliento mientras llegaba y trataba de tomar aire

-ara..ave-kun es raro que busques a alguien..que sucede?-

-generalmente porque trasladan personal a edificios?-

-eh?-

-e..es que me entere que van a trasladar a uno de los guardias..-

-aa eso..generalmente lo hacen cuando falta personal, despidieron a uno, este renuncio o murió-

-mu..rio? los del edificio A pueden morir?- se aterro aun mas ante esa idea y sintió como toda la calma que había tratado de guardar en esos dos años que llevaba en ese lugar lo abandonaba –porque? Tan peligrosos son? No deberían de contratar gente entonces!- sin darme cuenta empece a perder el control y agarre por los hombros al doctor aun asustado por el simple hecho de la palabra "muerte"

-c..calmate ave-kun!- trato de calmarme mientras podía ver como miraba a ambos lados para ver si alguien venia. –seguridad!-

Se escucharon pasos corriendo y lo ultimo que recuerdo es un piquete en mi brazo y luego todo se volvió oscuro.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~narrado por psicóloga que pasaba por hay~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iba hacia la terapia grupal a la que ya iba tarde y empezaba a inquitarme, era nueva asi que solo había escuchado rumores de que en ese tipo de terapias siempre se necesitaba a alguna enfermera u otro personal cerca para si se salía de control algo podía contactar a los demás.

Cuando iba girando en una esquina pude ver como Shoichi-kun estaba hablando con un paciente, sonreí al pensar que le empezaban a tener confianza como para contarle problemas pero deje de sonreir cuando vi que este lo agarraba de los hombros y empezaba a encagar sus dedos.

-seguridad!- se escucho su grito mientras se le caian lo papeles que llevaba encima y trataba de quitarse los brazos del paciente.

Senti como dos guardias me empujaban y se dirigían al paciente, uno de ellos lo agarro haciéndole una especie de llave y otro le inserto una aguja con algún anestésico para que se calmara y termino desplomándose en el piso.

-que sucedió?- pregunto el guardia mas alto ignorando al paciente que se encontraba en el piso

-p..pues me pregunto sobre algo..y luego..luego..-

-nee, el esta bien?- me acerque trantando de enderezarlo y que no estuviera en el piso de concreto.

-no lo creo- se escucho una voz a nuestras espaldas y al voltear pude ver al director y psicólogo general

-byakuran-sama..porque?- no entendía como el, que parecía un niño de no menos 17 años estaba en ese lugar.

-en las terapias grupales nunca ha dado signo de dar problemas..- argumento el pelirojo mientras se sobaba los hombros

-hm~- asintió mientras de una bolsa de su chaqueta sacaba una bolsa de malvaviscos –pero es diferente en las terapias individuales, luego te dare los resultados sho-chan, y tu..- dijo ahora dirijiendose hacia mi –me harias el favor de llevarlo aquí?- me extendió la mano con un papel en ella-

-claro..byakuran-sama!- me exalte al ver lo que estaba en el papel

-que sucede?- me pregunto con esa sonrisa que tanto me crispaba los nervios

-esta habitación..esta en el edificio B..-

-exacto~ cuando despierte quisiera que le avises que fue trasladado, eres nueva asi que no entiendes mucho de esto, solo dicelo, podras hacer esta sencilla tarea miko-chan?-

No me quedo de otra que asentir levemente aguantando las ganas de darle un golpe de lleno en la cara, primero por haberme dicho prácticamente estúpida por el hecho de que era nueva y segundo por las confianzas que se había agarrado tan rápido

**Me llamo kurotsuki mikoto joder, que tan difícil es para ti decir algo con formalidad?**

Aun molesta coloque no con tanto trabajo al paciente en una camilla y estaba dispuesta a irme cuando uno de los guardias me detuvo

-aquí esta el expediente del paciente- me mostro un pequeño folder.

-gracias..- le dije sin animos al ver que mal los trataban y empece a empujar la camilla para dirigirme al edificio B mientras leia el expediente -…- me sorprendi un poco ante la información que presentaban, quiero decir..yo no le veía ningún problema en particular. El hecho de que lo trajeran aquí por una razón tan ridícula como esa me molestaba un poco -..Sawada Tsunayoshi..- voltee a ver al castaño que se encontraba aun dormido en la camilla y con semblande preocupado.

~~~~~continuara~~~~~

:D que tal?

Hibari: -.-

lo siento n.n saldrás en el siguiente capitulo de acuerdo?

Hibari: (se va)

Osh..bueno en fin, espero les haya gustado y con esto me hayan perdonado u^u

Tsuna: porque soy un loco? D:

Porque si ;D

Tsuna: como te surgió la idea?

Amm..pues..solo digamos que fue gracias a mis compañeros de la escuela que cuestionaron mi salud mental :D

Tsuna: entonces la loca eres tu!

Y tu eres el del manicomio! xU asi que calla ¬¬ agradece que estas vivo

Tsuna: ugg…

En fin n.n espero review de todo tipo ;D y que les haya gustado :3

**Regge-chan: **lo siento, no tenia imaginación para los guardias y se me vino Lion a la cabeza YuY espero no te haya molestado el que lo haya puesto T^T si no, pues tienes toda la razón del mundo si quieres golpearme y ya revivió tsuna :3 mujajaja

**Nyanko-sensei: **ojala te haya gustado el fic :3 poco a poco ire poniendo como se enlaza lo que puse en el prologo con esto :3 muajajaja espero que por ahora te haya gustado n.n

**D-JK23: ** aquí siguiente capi x3 ojala te haya gustado :'3


	3. capitulo 2

**Desconcierto**

Sintió como su mente daba vueltas y vueltas mientras trataba de aclarar sus pensamientos, repasar que fue lo ultimo que paso y tratar de abrir sus ojos.

Cuando finalmente lo logro sintió como su entorno se distorsionaba un poco y tratando de tranquilizar su cuerpo se sentó en la cama, estuvo a punto de caer de nuevo cuando sintió como unas manos lo apoyaron y lo volvieron a enderezar. Desconcertado volteo hacia donde estaba la persona que lo había ayudado y se encontró con una mujer de mas o menos 19 años, pelo negro y corto por debajo de los hombros, ojos cafés, usaba lentes, camisa negra, falda hasta las rodillas blanca igualmente y usaba una bata de doctor.

Su instinto actuó primero y lo único que su cuerpo hizo fue hacerse para atrás por miedo a que fueran a darle otra de esos sedantes.

-cuidado!- le advirtió la enfermera al ver que con ese movimiento se cayo al suelo –estas bien?-

-d..Donde estoy?- el castaño miro con miedo su entorno mientras inspeccionaba su cuarto, era completamente diferente al que estaba. Era un espacio completamente blanco-grisáceo con una sola ventana en la puerta y una cama.

-..Sobre eso..- la peli-negra pensó como decirle "_te transfirieron" _sin herir tanto al pequeño que veía todo su entorno con verdadero miedo en sus ojos -…después de que hablaste con el irie…pues..Por tu reacción..-

El menor abrió sus ojos con sorpresa (y terror) al ver que era lo que se avecinaba en la plática que le estaba entablando esa persona. Se rindió al ver que había arruinado todos sus esfuerzos que había hecho a lo largo de estos dos largos años. Todo ese tiempo tratando de parecer tranquilo, de no causar disturbios de pasar desapercibido…se habían echado a perder por un ligero arrebato que le había dado.

-…me cambiaron de edificio…verdad?..-

La mayor solo asintió mientras caminaba hacia el y se agachaba a su lado para tratar de darle algunas palabras de apoyo, pero como no se le ocurría absolutamente nada que decirle solo le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda –estarás bien-

-como lo sabe?- se le estaban empezando a asomar las lagrimas mientras agarraba con fuerza su ropa y se ponía en posición fetal.

-yo me asegurare de eso- se señala a si misma dándole una sonrisa para ver si así se calmaba un poco

-..Eh?-

-si!, velo de esta forma, ya tienes una amiga en este edificio-

-amiga..Cierto! a Lion lo cambiaron de edificio! Como esta? Esta bien? No le va a pasar nada?- Volvió el pánico a su ser y agarro los hombros de ella (por instinto –w-/hibari: ¬¬/descuida :D yo soy como su hermana o algo parecido XD/hibari: mas te vale ¬¬)

-calma calma- le dio pequeñas palmaditas a su brazo al ver que le estaba encajando los dedos –el esta bien, esa era solo una opción, aun no se decide su cambio, además conociéndolo terminara en el edificio B..Ósea este-

-entiendo..Hiiiii! Estoy en el edificio B?-

-s..Si no lo sabias?-

-n..No pensé que me habían cambiado solo de habitación-

-pues si te cambiaron de habitación…y de edificio, pero hey ya te dije que vieras los puntos buenos y hasta ahorita ya van dos, el primero ya tienes una nueva amiga, el segundo Lion esta aquí- le revuelve los cabellos para tratar de calmarlo –no esta tan mal cierto?-

Poco a poco se fue relajando al ver eso y la soltó

-gracias a dios- se agarro el pecho mientras suspiraba de alivio –entonces..En este edificio..-

-ah~ te daré el recorrido mañana de acuerdo? En este momento tu cuerpo sigue débil por el estúpido sedante que te aplicaron- Le sonrió –ah..No sabes mi nombre, deja me presento, mi nombre es mikoto, kurotsuki mikoto, mucho gusto tsuna-kun – se levanto mientras abría la puerta –por ahora solo descansa de acuerdo?, mañana vendré a darte el recorrido y a explicarte los horarios, descansa~-

Al salir el castaño se quedo pensando y con mucho trabajo se volvió a sentar en la cama –espera…como sabe mi nombre?- normalmente le decían "ave-kun" porque? Por algo realmente sencillo el día en que había venido le puso ese apodo el psicólogo general

_Eres tan pequeño e indefenso como una cría de ave jeje~ realmente te pareces a una, deseas libertad mas no te la dan y ahora estas siendo encerrado como una, aquí serás "ave-kun" y solo te diránasí los doctores y tal vez tus compañeros..Asumiendo que llegues a hacer alguno claros jeje  
_En el momento en que había escuchado eso le había molestado en grande, pero había decidió no decirle absolutamente nada, así era mejor, mantenerse callado y alejado de todos ellos porque quería salir lo mas pronto posible..

**Salir lo más pronto posible..**Se repitió a si mismo mientras pensaba que esa, ahora era, una posibilidad aun mas lejana.

Se recostó para tratar de calmarse un poco y que su cuerpo volviera a su estado natural y así poder pararse sin que se cayera.

Al día siguiente la "mikoto" cumplió con lo que había dicho, me había visitado y hecho un recorrido por todo el edificio mientras le explicaba al castaño como eran las cosas en el edificio B

**No hay muchas diferencias** pensó el castaño mientras seguía caminando junto con la pelinegra e inspeccionaba todo el lugar...**lo único que lo diferencia del edificio C es que aquí dan un poco mas de medicamentos y dan un poquito más de libertad...claro deberían de darla, después de todo muchos se quedarían en el lugar mucho tiempo...**

-tsuna!-

-hiiiii!- ese grito lo había tomado por sorpresa y solo pudo saltar ante el llamado de este –q...que sucede?-

-dejaste de prestar atención y me ignorabas-

-oh..Lo siento- dijo tratando de disculparse mostrando verdaderas disculpas en sus ojos (no me pregunten como =3= se me vino así a la mente ._. xD)

-descuida- le sonrió para que no se preocupara tanto, **debería de relajarse mas..**Pensó la enfermera mientras veía como el castaño veía todo aun nervioso. –puede que a simple vista los edificios sean similares entre si, pero la mayor diferencia y la principal son los pacientes-

-porque?-

-..Ya te iras dando cuenta de porque, por ahora solo tienes que seguir el horario que es prácticamente el mismo y listo-

-mh..- asintió con desgano mientras empezaba a caminar

-volveré a la hora de la comida~- dijo alegremente mientras se iba y dejaba al castaño en medio pasillo

**El comedor esta…demonios! Donde estaba el comedor?**

Se golpeo mentalmente mientras empezaba a caminar y no encontraba la zona buscada

**Si no me hubiera distraído..Demonios! y si llego tarde pensaran que estoy en contra de tomar los medicamentos..Bueno estoy en contra pero si lo piensan y lo saben será peor, mi tiempo será mayor y..**

Choco contra alguien mientras iba perdido en sus pensamientos y había estado a punto de asustarse (aun mas) cuando al levantar la vista pudo ver a un oficial en frente de el.

-identifícate- le ordeno mientras cruzaba los brazos y lo miraba con enojo.

Perfecto no llevaba ni tres días hay y ya se había ganado a alguien en su contra

-sa…- se quedó callado al ver algo realmente importante. No recordaba si para presentarse tenia que decir tu apodo o su verdadero nombre.

Se quedo callado mientras se debatía en cual decir para presentarse y al parecer el oficial se dio cuenta y decidió preguntarle otra cosa.

-eres nuevo?-

-si!- le contesto rápidamente y algo aliviado de que no lo hubiera presionado para decirle su nombre.

-el comedor esta en esa dirección- señalo pasillos mas adelante –no des problemas- y tras eso se fue dejando al castaño un tanto desconcertado.

**Habrá sido amable?...oh así son la mayoría aquí..Generalmente los oficiales solo te guían y casi no hablan..**

Se encogió de hombros y decidió no pensar más en eso, tenía que llegar allá, no tenía nada más que hacer y prefería estar en el comedor todo el tiempo que restaba hasta la comida que pasear y volver a perderse.

Tras sentarse pudo ver como poco a poco venían "pacientes" pero a diferencia de los de su antiguo edificio estos incluso se veían alegres y platicaban entre sí, unos preguntaban cómo estuvo la comida de ayer, si hizo una expedición al jardín o algo parecido. Esto lo desconcertó en gran medida pues no había visto a gente tan amigable en sus dos años que llevaba en ese lugar.

-oh~ tenemos un nuevo!- se sobresaltó al ser "presentado" por un hombre que llevaba gafas de sol y tenía peinado extraño –nee de que edificio vienes? Hace cuanto que estas aquí? Cuántos años tienes?-

- lus-sempai deje de acosar a los nuevos por favor- intervino un chico peli verde con cara de indiferencia y un tono de flojera

-moo Fran siempre eres el aguafiestas-

-es su culpa-

Se escabullo de donde estaban y estuvo a punto de dirigirse a otra mesa cuando fue llamado

-oye tu- pudo escuchar cómo se referían a él y al voltear se topó con un chico años mayor que el con su flequillo rubio tapándole los ojos y sonriendo –deberías de presentarte adecuadamente al príncipe de este edificio-

-eh?-

-no le hagas caso, bel-sempai tiene complejo principesco solo ignóralo-

Después de ese comentario empezaron a pelear esos dos y eso inquiero al castaño, si hacían escandalo los oficiales podían venir a ponerles sedante a ellos y podían incluso terminar en el edificio A.

-no te preocupes- sintió una mano en su hombro y cuando volteo vio a la pelinegra

-kurotsuki-san!-

-ugg..No me digas así, es muy largo, dime miko-chan- sonrió y le revolvió el cabello fraternalmente –y no te preocupes por ellos, siempre son así- lo trato de calmar mientras veía a esos dos pelear y ahora agarrando los cubiertos de plástico que tenían al alcance y los lanzaban.

-e..Estas segura?- pregunto dudando el castaño mientras veía como el peli-verde esquivaba los cuchillos de plástico y el rubio los lanzaba hacia él.

-claro~ no pasa de que le pique un ojo, además esos cuchillos son de plástico- le sonríe para calmarlo y lo empuja un poco guiándolo a otra mesa un poco más alejada –claro que tampoco te estoy obligando a hacer amigos inmediatamente, tomate tu tiempo- le volvió a revolver los cabellos y se sentó en la mesa mientras sacaba un papel y se lo entregaba al castaño.

-esto es..- miro dudoso lo que le daba la peli-negra

-tu horario, asegúrate de seguirlo si? Después volveré, tengo que ir a atender a un paciente-

-eres psicóloga?-

-mm..Sobre eso..- volvió a sentarse –aquí no son psicólogos, en este edificio son psiquiatras, tendrás una cita con el psiquiatra general para que te revise y te haga un análisis-

El menor sintió como si le hubieran echado una cubetada de agua fría, acaso aquí también iba a ver a ese tipo?

-..Algo así como medica así que no te preocupes no te revisare la cabeza- parpadeo un tanto desconcertado, se había distraído un poco y no había prestado atención a lo penúltimo que había dicho -por ahora me voy, un guardia golpeo a un paciente y debo ir a atenderlo- y tras decir eso lo dejo solo con el horario en manos.

Vio como se iba por el pasillo a paso rápido y se perdía en un giro de esquina, dirigió su vista al reloj **"3:30"** reviso rápidamente su horario que solo contenía las horas con los lugares pues el horario era igual para todos los días.

"**analgésicos..anti-nervios.."** leyó los 4 medicamentos que le tenían que dar y sintió un vuelvo en el estomago, antes solo tomaba uno y le parecía una pesadilla, ahora cuatro era horrible.

Tragándose todas las quejas que le brotaban de su lengua a su mente se guardo el horario en su bolsillo y se dirigió a la ventanilla donde daban una bandeja con 4 vasitos y uno grande, en ellos se encontraban los medicamentos y en el grande el agua. Se hecho los medicamentos de golpe mientras trataba de ingerirlos rápidamente y que no quedara el horrible sabor en su garganta.

No funciono, sintió inmediatamente como el áspero sabor de este junto con la viscosidad de la sustancia que salía de la píldora que se había abierto en su boca

**Asqueroso..** Pensó mientras se dirigía a su habitación

**Tendré que tomarme esto todos los días..Buagg**

Aun no podía deshacerse del sabor cuando sintió un ligero mareo y se apoyo en la pared, alzo la mirada un poco mientras se tallaba los ojos y trataba de agudizar su vista, se empezaba a sentir mareado y con mucho trabajo empezó a caminar aun apoyándose de la pared y caminando a paso lento.

Sintió sus piernas temblar y finalmente cayó al suelo, hizo un inútil esfuerzo por levantarse pero volvió a caer.

-genial..-dijo sarcásticamente sintiendo como si el mundo se riera de él, estuvo a punto de rendirse y quedarse dormido cuando escucho pasos yendo hacia él.

-que haces?- si mal no recordaba era la voz del guardia que le había indicado donde estaba el comedor

-nada..- al menos podía hablar normalmente. Volvió a escuchar los pasos pero alejándose un poco. Suspiro ante eso, si, por un momento había pensado que lo iba a ayudar o algo parecido pero era de suponer que no lo iba a hacer. Volvió a intentar levantarse recargándose en la pared y sintiendo nuevamente sus piernas fallar al esfuerzo.

**Demonios..**

Su cuerpo estuvo a punto de caerse pero unas manos lo elevaron y lo cargaron evitando así su caída inminente contra el suelo.

-qu..- se sorprendió de sobre manera cuando vio al guardia.

**Que no se había ido?**

Vio como este movía los labios como si estuviera articulando alguna oración pero no llegaba nada a sus oídos. Lo único que pudo identificar fue un suspiro que saco y empezó a caminar sorprendiendo al castaño y sintiendo el vértigo a caerse enrollo sus brazos en su cuello para tratar de sostenerse así.

Lo cargo hasta su habitación y lo dejo con cuidado en la cama, luego de esto el castaño se rindió ante el mareo y callo dormido.

Cuando finalmente despertó la iluminación seguía igual y en parte eso le molestaba, desde donde estaba no podía saber si era de día o de noche o incluso cuanto tiempo había pasado.

Se enderezo sentándose en su cama y salto del susto cuando vio al guardia que aun seguía en la habitación sentado con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados

-hiiii!- retrocedió y se golpeo su cabeza contra la pared –itte..-

-oe- lo llamo el que tenia en frente y abrió sus ojos para verlo directamente

-n..no se lo que hice pero lo siento- empezó a disculparse mientras se sobaba la cabeza y empezando a inspeccionar al guardia que tenia en frente que esta vez tenia su rostro descubierto. A diferencia de los demás este se veía un poco mas joven..que va, se veía mucho mas joven, le calculaba unos 20 años a lo mucho, tenia cabello negro azabache, alto, ojos negros platinados y era alto.

Detuvo su tarea al terminar nuevamente en sus ojos que lo estaban viendo directamente.

-q..que?- trato de sonar molesto pero solo consiguió sonar como un gato arrinconado

-te dije que no causaras problemas- lo miro con el ceño fruncido y levantándose de la silla de donde estaba –ve a que te den un chequeo, las medicaciones no pueden dártelas aleatoriamente- antes de salir me levante lo mas aprisa que pude y en el camino casi caigo de nuevo pero me sostuve de los brazos del oficial.

-e..este..- me volteo a ver pero sin ningún indicio a deshacerse de mi agarre -..g..gracias por ayudarme y perdón por causarle problemas..- lo solte y al alejarme pude ver sorpresa en sus ojos.

Pareció darse cuenta de eso pues se puso su gorra correspondiente y oculto sus ojos con el flequillo del pelo.

-ah..- dijo a modo de afirmación saliendo de la habitación y dejándome solo.

Creo que había encontrado la gran diferencia de la que había hablado miko-chan, a diferencia de el antiguo edificio aquí había aire mas relajado..pero los oficiales no se veian tan atemorizantes como habían dicho algunos del adificio C.

**No es tan malo..** pensó mientras se recostaba en su cama y trataba adivinar cuanto había dormido, fracasando. Escucho como alguien tocaba a su puerta, eso si era raro normalmente entraban cuando se les daba la gana.

-p..pasa- no sabia que mas decir a excepción de eso.

-tsuna!- inmediatamente se abrió la puerta mikoto se lanzo hacia el abrazandolo como si fuera una mascota. –estas bien? No te hizo nada? Oh todo esto es mi culpa lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!-

-m..miko-chan..no puedo respirar- se quejo dando ligeras palmaditas a su abrazo que tenia mas apariencia de llave de lucha.

-oh lo siento- lo solto para dejarlo respirar y que pudiera hablar –de cualquier forma lo siento, olvide decirte que tenias que hacerte un chequeo medico-

-eh?...ah, lo menciono el guardia..-

-eh? El guardia?-

-s..si, no se si fue por los medicamentos pero me marearon..y el guardia me trajo cargando hasta aquí..-

-dios mio..no solo te marearon estas alucinando..o pobre de ti- le dio ligeras palmaditas en su cabeza mientras hacia una silenciosa oración

-no alucine! Es en serio!-

-pero es imposible imaginar a aka-kun siendo amable-

-"aka-kun"? …asi se llama?-

-mm..no es su apodo que le pusieron en el edificio A-

-porque?-

-no había ningún solo dia en el que no estuviera manchado con sangre-

-eh?-

-tampoco te asustes, no es como si fuera un asesino, generalmente era cuando golpeaba..no..cuando peleaba con los otros pacientes, como bien sabras los del edificio A son mucho mas peligrosos que los demás, asi que contratan guardias que sean hábiles en defensa personal y si es necesario contraatacar-

-que miedo..- dijo sintiendo un escalofrio pero sin poderse imaginar a "aka-kun" de esa forma

-por eso te digo que tengas cuidado..En fin, ven- le hizo un ademan con la mano para que la siguiera y abrió la puerta –Me han ordenado que te lleve a la oficina del psiquiatra general-

Al castaño le dio un ligero escalofrió al recordar su última reunión con el "jefe" del manicomio, pero no le quedaba otra opción, tendría que ir.

Dio un suspiro de resignación levantándose y saliendo de la habitación siguiéndole los pasos a la peli-negra que había adoptado una actitud un tanto seria y esto lo preocupo aun más.

Finalmente llegaron a la oficina y se dio cuenta que era diferente..bueno claro que era diferente la oficina, estaba en el mismo edificio y se decía que el psicologo general salía a menudo por lo que tenia sentido que viniera de un edificio a otro. Cuando entro a la oficina no había mas que un escritorio y dos sillas una atrás del escritorio y otra adelante, había una ventana por la que entraba la luz del atardecer y un estante con varios libros sobre psicología y psiquiatría.

-sientate~, en unos momentos vendrá, seguramente fue a comer- le dijo la mayor mientras abria la ventana para que también pasara el aire y poder respirar mejor –me quedo contigo esperando o te dejo?-

-quedate por favor- no quería estar en ese lugar solo, sentía que iba a perder la calma y cuando llegaran a hacerle el "test" lo tacharan de aun mas loco.

-de acuer..- no pudo terminar su frase pues la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una mujer de mas o menos 20 años usando una bata junto con un cuaderno en mano y una taza en la otra. Tenia el cabello igual de castaño que el si no es que un poco mas oscuro, ojos negros y pelo corto pasando de los hombros. Algo que le llamo la atención fue una "rasta" como le decían sus compañeros, que llevaba puesta un ligero adorno de una pluma y los colores verde amarillo y rojo.

-holaa~ miko-chin-

-Io regge-chan como estuvo la comida?-

-mm..no había casi nada bueno, los pacientes deberían hacer una huelga por la pésima comida..- detuvo su platica al ver al castaño sentado y viéndolas ligeramente sorprendido –lo siento, mira que malos modales, mi nombre es..bueno puedes decirme regge-chan, las presentaciones en si no importan-

-etto..y el psicologo general?-

-ara..no te dijo miko-chin? Los doctores varian en los edificios, aquí no encontraras ningún psicologo todos somos psiquiatras y la jefa de todos ellos soy yo jejeje a menos que quieras volver con el molesto malvavisco andante- dijo frunciendo el ceño y caminando hacia su escritorio al recordarlo.

-malvavisco andante?- repitió sin entender a quien se refería

-byakuran, psicologo general- le aclaro la pelinegra mientras iba hacia la puerta –bueno por ahora los dejo, creo que aka-kun volvió a golpear a alguien..kso..te lo dejo en tus manos regge-chan-

-claroo, dejame todo a mi- y tras eso cerro la puerta dejándonos solos y esta me señalaba la silla para que tomara asiento –bueno..empecemos, primero que nada podrías contarme porque te trajeron?-

Me sente en la silla frente al escritorio y empezó mi largo relato omitiendo claro que aun veía el fuego alrededor de las personas. La psiquiatra no me interrumpió en ningún momento y solo asentía sin anotar nada.

Cuando termine de contarle pareció un poco molesta y dio un golpe al escritorio.

-solo eso?-

-hiii- no pude evitar saltar del susto por la repentina acción de esta.

-esa no es excusa para meter a alguien a un manicomio, y que si ves cosas que las demás personas no ven? Ni que fuera un crimen! Que falta de razonamiento tan molesto- resoplo recargándose en la silla dando vueltas –y puedo deducir que aun ves el fuego…de que color es el mio?- cambio su estado de animo enojado a uno un tanto entusiasta

-y..yo ya no lo veo..- trato de mentir pero fue un tanto mas difícil

-m..bueno no te forzare a que me digas la verdad inmediatamente pero te dire una cosa, puedes confiar en mi- le sonrio cálidamente mientras levantaba su pulgar en alto como dando a entender una especie de gesto de confianza.

-m..mh..- asintió levemente mientras sonreía un poco.

-quieres hablar de otra cosa?-

-eh? Como de que?-

-no lo se, como te encuentras, que te molesta, que te alegra..lo que quieras-

-mm..bueno..sobre..sobre el guardia "aka-kun" que dijo miko-chan..-

-joo..- abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendida pero no dijo nada –te golpeo?-

-eh? No! No no..de hecho me ayudo..y me da un tanto de curiosidad como es..claro que si no puede decirme lo entiendo perfectamente..-

-si puedo- sonrio ligeramente –pero me llevara tiempo contártelo-

-cuanto?-

-cerca de 15 min-

-no es tanto- respondió sintiendo una gota caer de su cabeza

-entonces ponte como pues te lo contare~-

Dio un leve asentimiento con la cabeza y se dispuso a escuchar lo que fuera a decir.

-primero empecemos por su nombre, se llama Hibari kyoya…-

~~~~~~~~~~~~CONTINUARAAAAAA

Miko: chan chan chan chan~ (\*O*)/ minna espero que les haya gustado y las haya dejado en suspenso y con ganas de mas ewé ahora a las respuestas de los reviews~ x3

**akari-cross: **muajajaja :3 era mas o menos con esa intencion x3 ñaca ñaca aqui esta el capitulo 2 y espero te haya gustado de igual manera (yo preferiria que mas xD) y sobre la pregunta que le hacen a los pacientes lo saque de un libro que habla sobre eso, segun entendi es para que se graben todos los detalles y si no se graban algo tan simple es porque tienen algun problema (como los esquizofrenicos :P) pero eso yo entendi n.n igual y es por otra cosa, solo se que es algo importante que les preguntan a los que estan hospitalizados en los hospitales de salud mental *O*

hibari: -.- vas a iniciar toda una platica o seguiras agradeciendo los review herbivora?

ey! mas respeto ¬¬ hice que aparecieras *w* y cargaste a tsuna cual princesa x3 waa

hibari: *tonfazo*

TuT

**bianchixgokudera25:** muajajaja x3 de hecho lo primero que tenia en mente para segui con el fic de los nekos era que estuvieran en la escuela y estuvieran juntos al final y final feliz blablaba pero se me hizo muy cliche y me estuve rompiendo la cabeza para pensar en una trama mas interesante *-* y surgio porque un compañero me dijo "estas loca deberias ir a un manicomio" y fue asi de *O*! que buena idea! asi que creditos a esta idea a mi compañero criticon xD ok no :P ahora ejem, sobre byakuran ewé hay un motivo realmente simple por el que no quiere dejar a tsuna salir jijiji y sobre la piña andante aparecera en el siguiente capitulo, pero no dire si de guardia, paciente, psiquiatra, cocinero u otro puesto -w- lo dejare a imaginacion de las lectoras x3

hibari: -.-

ya perdon D:! soy muy habladora T-T

**alexOkami:** lo es nun byakuran es el menos cuerdo de tenia que poner a alguien de antagonista y no se me ocurrio alguien mas u.u (bueno si se me habia ocurrido mukuro pero el esta aun mas loco ._.!) espero hayas disfrutado el capi y te haya dejado con ganas de leer el siguiente (y sin las ganas de golpearme xP) n.n/ espero leerte en el siguiente :D sus review elevan mi autoestima, ego y ganas de escribir w

**regge-chan: **wiiii :D he aqui el capitulo 2 x3 ñaca ñaca ñaca espero te siga gustando :3 te iba a poner "cabello castaño" pero no queria que se imaginaran a kyoko _ por eso te puse el cabello castaño oscuro :P jijiji y que mas =3= mm..lion aparecera en el siguiente capitulo *O* y aito a lo mejor hasta el siguiente u.u aun no veo como meterlo en la trama...pero espero que cuando lo meta te guste x3 sin mas por el momendo me voy :D estoy agradeciendoles desde el salon de computacion y me estan regañando por estar en internet u.u

yanee n.n/ espero, deseo y opto por review *w* como he dicho elevan mi autoestima, ego y ganas de escribir

tsuna: :D el profesor te esta amenazando con un reporte..

ya se D:! ya me voy u.u/ adios :3 espero les haya gustado x3


	4. Capitulo 3

-Hibari Kyoya...- Volvio a repetir para si mismo acomodándose mejor en la silla esperando a que siguiera con su "información"

-Llego cerca de 4 años atrás cuando apenas tenía 16, pensamos que era algo tonto contratar a alguien tan joven pero demostró ser más maduro de lo que aparentaba y que era fuerte, era lo que más nos interesaba pues tenía que serlo para ser un guardia, decidieron darle una semana de prueba la cual aprobó y desde ese momento trabajo aquí-

El castaño se sentía...emocionado...por algúna razón escuchar parte del pasado del pelinegro lo emocionaba.

-por lo que he entendido es huérfano y asistió a la escuela Namimori, no habla mucho con los demás así que sus gustos y aficiones son ajenos a nosotros…que mas..- Se rasco la cabeza pensando en que mas podría decirle del mayor pero no se le ocurría nada mas –pues...creo que eso es todo...-

-ya veo...ah! y a tenido amigos?-

-no creo que él sea el tipo de persona que le gusta hacer amigos...la verdad no se porque quizo trabajar aquí en primer lugar- Se encogió de hombros y tomo su taza de café –bueno eso seria todo~ vuelve cuando quieras aunque no te toque cita, podremos hablar de cosas sin importancia y criticar a Hibari muajaja- Le dijo en tono de broma mientras imitaba una risa malvada.

-muchas gracias- se levanto e hizo una reverencia –realmente...no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que tuve una platica de este tipo...en serio me sirvió mucho gracias!-

-cuando quieras~ sabes que puedes venir a platicar conmigo si algo te inquieta o disgusta, inclusive con kuro-chan-

-kuro-chan?- Trato de recordar a alguien que tuviera ese apodo.

-kurotsuki mikoto- Le sonríe –ella es buena persona, quizá te parezca en momentos algo distante e indiferente pero es buena persona-

-indiferente?- Se extraño pues no la había visto así, quizá fuera porque había perdido la confianza en las personas que sonríen inmediatamente a alguien (gracias al malvavisco andante)

-si..bueno lo es con algunas personas- rie un poco –tu solo no te preocupes, se que no confiaras en todos inmediatamente pero poco a poco veras que no tienes de que preocuparte-

-mh..- asintió mientras iba hacia la puerta y decía otro leve "gracias" antes de salir para dirigirse a su habitación

**Rayos..donde estaba? Demonios T.T no me digan que me volvi a perder?**

Inspecciono cada puerta aun caminando tratando de diferenciar algo que lo guiara de regreso y sonrio un poco al ver al pelinegro caminando hacia el, no sabia porque, pero el estar con el era reconfortante..ni siquiera lo conocía y pensaba eso, quizá si estuviera loco..

-d-disculpa..- lo llamo para preguntarle en donde estaba su cuarto pero este lo ignoro siguiendo con su camino. Sintio algo caerle encima al ser ignorado, eso era extraño..nunca le había preocupado o dolido que alguien lo ignorara..

Bajo la mirada deprimido pero ese sentimiento se fue cuando vio sangre en la mano del mayor.

-ah! Hibari-san!- Corrio hacia el y lo detuvo de la manga de su chaqueta.

-mh?- Volteo a verlo con el semblante tranquilo

-estas herido- Vio con preocupación su mano –te duele?..bueno es obvio que te duela parece un profunda la her..-

-no me duele, ahora regresa a tu habitación- Se deshizo de su agarre volviendo a mirar al frente y a punto de volver a caminar.

-no!- lo abrazo del brazo para que no se librara tan fácil esta vez –estas herido y parece grave! Al menos dejame curarte, puede que no lo parezca pero soy bueno siempre me curaba mis heridas asi que tengo practica..- Seguia con la preocupación a flote

-porque?- Dejo de intentar caminar para voltear a verlo.

-eh?..ah..pues..solia lastimarme a menudo cuando los chicos de mi escuela me golpeaban..-

-no me refiero a eso- suspiro pero no se mostraba fastidiado pues no lo estaba.-mi pregunta es: ¿Por qué quieres curarme?-

-porque me preocupas- Dijo sin dudarlo mirándolo a los ojos

El mayor abrió un poco los ojos por la sorpresa pero al mismo tiempo se quedo observando sus finos orbes castaños para volver a formular la pregunta

-y porque te preocupo?-

-eh? Ah..pues..p-porque tu me ayudaste en mas de una ocasión..- Por alguna extraña razón lo primero que iba a decir era "porque no quiero que te vuelvas a lastimar"

Que se vuelva a lastimar? A que se refería? Se escuchaba como si ellos ya se hubieran visto antes..

**Creo que realmente me estoy volviendo loco..**

-esta bien- Se rindió ante la expresión del castaño –pero a cambio me diras quien te dijo mi nombre-

-eh?- Se dio cuenta de que lo había llamado "Hibari-san" cuando el ni siquiera se había presentado y su única reacción fue sobresaltarse –hiiiiii! S-si te molesta que te diga as..-

-no me molesta, simplemente quiero saber quien te lo dijo- Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones que en realidad era un cuarto de paramédicos similar a una enfermería de escuela.

Dejo de escuchar lo que decía por un momento al percatarse de que había una ventana en la habitación, no pudo ocultar que se sentía realmente feliz y tampoco contuvo sus ganas de asomarse, estaba alto, calculaba que era mas o menos el 5 piso, no le intereso lo que hubiera a bajo ni el hecho de que en una parte se veía algo escalofriante unas rocas que parecían lapidas. Solo concentro su atención en el atardecer que poco a poco se iba transformando en noche.

-wo..- Sonrio al poder ver y percatarse por fin el tiempo/momento en el que estaba del dia

-que te pasa?, parece como si no hubieras visto el cielo en mucho tiempo..-

-des de que entre aquí- Siguio viendo el cielo –estoy por cumplir dos años y medio aquí..y desde que entre no había podido volver a ver el cielo..habia olvidado lo hermoso que se veía con las nubes contrastando diferentes colores..ademas siempre me estoy preguntando la hora en la que estamos para poder imaginarme el cielo..los colores que tenga..-

Se escucho como quitaba una silla de su camino para ir hacia el castaño y al verlo se quedo en esa misma posición durante segundos.

Los dos, frente a frente, uno inspeccionando su cara con esos ojos gris metalico como si fuera algo realmente interesante lo que estaba frente a el y el otro aun apoyando una mano en la ventana pero dejando de ver el cielo y recordando para que habían ido a esa habitación.

-ah! Perdón!- Se quito rápidamente de enfrente de la ventana y se dirigió a uno de los estantes donde al entrar había podido ver vendas, desinfectantes, entre otras cosas.

Cuando tuvo todo lo necesario a la mano se dedico únicamente a limpiar la herida, desinfectarla y vendarla sin decir ninguno ni una sola palabra.

-porque estas aquí?-

Se detuvo en seco al escuchar esa pregunta.

-y-yo..veo..algo asi como el aura de las personas..-

**Pero que tonto! Porque dije "veo"? se supone que deben ver que mejore no que aun sigo asi..**

Volteo a ver al mayor esperando la típica reacción donde ponen cara de sorpresa o desepcion seguida de un "no has mejorado" o "no tienes remedio" pero se topo con que seguía calmado y sin ningún cambio alguno.

-ya veo…interesante- Sonrio de medio lado lo que causo que el castaño se sonrojara.

-i..interesante?- Repitio la palabra con la que lo había descrito

-si- Cerro los ojos y toco la mano que había vendado –eres alguien interesante herbívoro, vendas bien- Dirigio su mano hacia su cabeza para palmearle ligeramente y luego se levanto lanzándole un objeto de metal que rápidamente (y con mucho trabajo) el menor pudo atrapar

-esto..- Se quedo viendo el objeto en sus manos

-quedatelo, no lo necesito me estorba- Abrio la puerta para irse

-sa..sawada tsunayoshi!- Se había presentado antes, pero por alguna razón..el hacerlo con el..con Hibari kyoya..le producía cierta felicidad y emoción.

El mayor sonrio al ver lo nervioso y feliz que estaba –quedatelo, no lo necesito, te será mas útil a ti tsunayoshi- y tras decir eso se fue dejándolo con lo que tanto había deseado en los últimos meses: un reloj.

Volvio a ver hacia la ventana sintiéndose realmente bien.

**No tengo idea de que acabo de sentir..** Recordo la emoción **..pero dejare de buscarle una explicación a esto. **

Sonrio y siguió viendo hacia el cielo y el bosque que se extendia en las afueras y territorio del manicomio. Inspeccionando cada centímetro, mirando cada detalle y observando hasta cada árbol que estaba frente a el.

**Que hermosa vista..creo que me lesionare mas seguido para venir aquí**.

Penso divertido aun observando todo y de pronto sintió un ligero dolor de cabeza y cuando parpadeo pudo vislumbrar lo que parecía un pueblo a la antigua, quizá del siglo XVI

-pero que..- Se hizo para atrás aun tocándose la cabeza y tropezó con la silla cayendo al suelo. Cuando se levanto para volver a ver ese pueblo ya no estaba.

**Pero..si hace unos momentos..hay había un pueblo! Yo lo vi!**

Siguio buscando para ver si algo se le había escapado obteniendo lo mismo: solo un monton de arboles y un terreno vacio con rocas extrañas. Se tallo los ojos y volvió a inspeccionar todo el terreno durante los próximos minutos sin obtener nada.

**Quizá es la falta de sueño..**

-tsuna~- Se sobresalto al escuchar a alguien llamarlo pero se calmo un poco al ver a la pelinegra

-oh..kurostuki..-

-tsuna, mi nombre esta muy largo al igual que el tuyo- Cruzo los brazos haciendo como si eso fuera un gran asunto –asi que: o me pones un diminutivo o me lo pones-

Rio un poco por la amenaza que sono mas a un pedido de un niño pequeño

-entonces..kuro-san?-

La mayor sonrió por el "apodo"

-si~ ves? Mucho mejor, mas corto y fácil de decir..aunque preferiría el "chan" pero da igual- Se encogió de hombros y le indico con la mano que la siguieta

-nee kuro-san- Empezo a caminar guardando el reloj en uno de sus bolsillos

-que pasa~?- Siguio caminando alegre

-hay algún pueblo cerca de aquí?—

-mm..si no mal recuerdo si..aunque yo no lo llamaría pueblo- Rio un poco –pues es la ciudad de Namimori, y el manicomio esta a las afueras de la ciudad, por eso se ve bosque hacia alla- Señalo generalmente hacia el lado donde había visto los arboles.

-pero..no hay ningún pueblo cerca?..algo parecido a los que había en el siglo XVI?-

La mayor rio un poco –no tsuna no los hay, deja de perder el tiempo en eso, mejor concentrate y haz una estrategia de cómo obtener el almuerzo de mañana- Le sonrio para que viera que estaba bromeando.

-de acuerdo- Asintio con la cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa..pensaria en eso después.

Al llegar a su habitación se recostó en la cama estirándose lo mas que pudo sintiendo como sus musculos se relajaban. Hoy había sido un dia…bueno..pensando en eso se quedo dormido.

"_como te llamas?..yo no tengo nombre..porque eres de color negro?"_

Se despertó de golpe aun agitado y tratando de calmarse, ese sueño que en ocasiones había tenido se estaba volviendo mas frecuente y de diario.

**Debería de comentárselo a regge-san?**

Metio su mano en su bolsillo y le dio casi un paro cardiaco. El reloj ya no estaba.

Se levanto rápidamente y empujo la puerta para poder salir a buscar el reloj por si se le cayo en el camino. Busco y busco pero no lo podía encontrar, sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe bajo en el estomago..

-oya oya, pero que horas son estas de estar despierto, todos deberían de estar en sus respectivas camas ya-

-ah! Lo siento- Volteo hacia el lugar en de donde provenía la voz pero debido a que las luces estaban casi apagadas no pudo diferenciar bien quien era –yo, perdi algo valioso y no lo encuentro-

-kufufu~ todos los que están aquí han perdido algo valioso-

Pudo notar como en medio de la oscuridad se distinguía un color rojo que estaba dirigido hacia el..era parecido a un ojo..pero no era posible.

-emm..en serio lamento si te desperté y el que te haya inportunado..-

-no lo hiciste- Se acerco mas a el y con ello le falicito mas las cosas para poder identificarlo mejor.

Era un sujeto de mas o menos 19 años, alto, pelo color indigo y su peinado se parecía al de una piña.

-de hecho, gracias a ti, ya tengo mi entretenimiento de esta noche, normalmente los pasillos están vacios a estas horas y no tengo alguien con quien hablar-

El castaño suspiro ante eso y se calmo un poco, esa persona no parecía mala simplemente un poco extraña.

-soy nuevo en este edifcio..-

-puedo notarlo con solo verlo- Empezo a caminar hacia el haciendo que este retrocediera hasta chocar contra la pared –alguien que lleva mucho tiempo aquí no se atrevería a tocar mis territorios, kufufu~-

-t..territorio?- Se dio cuenta de que al igual que el, tenia uniforme de paciente.

-asi es..- Apreto su brazo sacándole un quejido cerrando los ojos a causa del dolor –kufufu~ y parece que me divertiré un poco-

-d..duele..- Apenas y pudo articular palabra al sentir como la sangre se cuagulaba en un solo lado y se le adormecía el brazo.

-no es bueno?- Sonrio de manera maliciosa el mas alto haciendo que el castaño le diera aun mas miedo –el dolor es bueno, te recuerda que estas vivo-

Abrio mas sus ojos al escuchar eso y darse cuenta de algo: se había topado con uno de los pacientes mas peligrosos. Antes de que pudiera formar alguna otra oración o siquiera pensar algo racional, una mano tomo del hombro al mayor escuchándose un golpe para luego ver como era tirado hacia atrás. Ya libre de su agarre se toco la parte herida y se alivio al ver que Hibari..habia llegado en el momento perfecto.

-hi..- **ah..es cierto, aquí tiene un apodo..**

-y parece que has olvidado que estas vivo- Escucho la voz grave del pelinegro hablar y le dio un escalofrio por lo amenazante que se escuchaba –quieres que te lo recuerde?- Alcanzo a distinguir que sacaba algo y al observar mas detenidamente pudo distinguir que eran unas tonfas.

**Espera..pelearan aquí?..y si Hibari-san sale herido de nuevo?**

Ante ese pensamiento su cuerpo se movio solo sujetando (abrazando mas bien) su brazo para que no pudiera moverse para atacar al "cabeza-de-piña" que se estaba levantando sin decir nada.

-oya oya, pero que raro es ver a "aka-san" a estas horas..no deberías estar en una de esas oficinas donde..-

-pierdete- Le dirigió una mirada amenazante que hasta dejo helado al castaño

**Nunca lo había visto asi..bueno es obvio que no lo haya visto asi no llevo ni una semana en este lugar..**

-kufufu~ estas defendiendo a ese niño?-

Tsuna suspiro, claro que lo estaba defendiendo, era su trabajo que no hubiera desorden en el lugar..no era como si el fuera alguien especial..

-y que si lo estoy haciendo?-

El castaño sintió como algo en su interior se removía ante lo que había dicho el pelinegro..el..lo estaba defendiendo porque quería?..no seguramente lo dijo porque..porque..por alguna razón desconocida para el.

-jm, esto dejo de ser divertido..lo dejaremos para otra noche "ave-kun"- Volteo a ver al menor y luego volvió su mirada a los ojos grises-platinado que lo estaban "matando" tan solo con verlo –por hoy no quiero otra lesión..con la de la tarde tuve- Y tras decir eso se fue dejando a tsuna y Hibari un poco mas tranquilos, el mencionado bajo sus tonfas y las guardo.

-no salgas por la noche, ese estúpido cabeza de piña siempre ronda-

-hai!- Asintio aun sintiendo como sus manos temblaban al recordar como había estado el "aura" amenazante del oji-plateado

-hibari-

El mayor noto su miedo pues ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo vieran asi, a que reaccionaran asi con el. Es por eso que el castaño había llamado su atención desde el primer dia, a pesar de estar en ese horrible lugar se preocupo por el aunque haya sido algo sin importancia..de algún modo..Sawada Tsunayoshi tenia algo que le decía que no podía dejarlo ir

"**estupideces**" fue lo que pensó poniendo su mano en su cabeza y revolviéndole los cabellos.

-deja de temblar- sono algo autoritario pero lo que realmente quería era eso, que no le tuviera miedo.

Como si hubiera leído su mente se calmo poco a poco hasta poder verlo en lo poco que había de luz.

-g-gracias..hibari-san- Le sonrio

No pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, con mucho trabajo podían ver a esas horas de la noche y con la poca iluminación que había, pero el ya se había acostumbrado asi que veía a la perfeccion.

-mh- Asintio y tomo su mano, no quería que se volviera a caer para tener que cargarlo y pasar por otra de esas situaciones.

-en otro lugar cierto malvaviscon en su oficina (BD)-

-ah~ tanto papeleo..ya se!- Ignoro el papeleo y saco su bolsa de malvaviscos que siempre tenia preparada

Cuando casi se echa uno a la boca la puerta se abrió de golpe

-byakuran!- Se dejo ver la psiquiatra a cargo (regge-chan! .w.) junto con su aprendiz (mikoto .w.)

-ara~ me perdonaran por no ofrecerles algo de tom..- empezó a hablar con su típica sonrisa pero fue interrumpido por un golpe dado en la mesa dado por la pelinegra de cabello largo.

-y un carajo! Porque metiste al manicomio a ese niño?-

-mh? Ese niño? He metido a muchos sabes..-

-sawada tsunayoshi!- Dijo la castaña oscura casi igual de enojada, ella ya sabia como era el albino asi que no se estresaba tanto.

-ah~ el, pues porque lo necesitaba- Siguio sonriendo examinando tranquilamente uno de sus aperitivos y comiéndoselo

La pelinegra que era la mas impulsiva de los del cuarto lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa acercándolo y aun mirándole enojada

-creeme que tu necesitas mas este estúpido manicomio que el- Realmente se había enojado.

-mikoto-chan- Dejo de sonreir y abrió los ojos completamente serio –tu aun eres nueva asi que hay cosas que no entiendes-

-solo dinos porque lo metiste al manicomio..no creo que haya sido por la razón que dijiste verdad?- Ya un poco mas calmada toco el hombro de Mikoto para que se calmara.

-…esta bien, no le veo problema alguno en que mas personas sepan de eso-

Solto su cuello calmándose un poco recibiendo palmaditas en la espalda de parte de su tutora

-todo empezó hace 3 años- Entrelazo sus dedos de ambas manos mirándolas completamente serio

CONTINUARA :D

Perdon, en serio perdonen la tardanza T.T les juro que ya tenia la continuación completa pero un maldito hijo de su #"$=( madre me robo mi USB! DX y como quede en regularización de mate no pude actualizar hasta ahora, en serio! Perdonen! T.T

**AlexOkami: **perdón por la tardanza T.T espero te haya gustado

**Regge-chan~**: impuntual pero aquí esta TwT

**Kai Dancel: **Poco a poco se iran relacionando ewe aunque creo que después de este capitulo ya di mas o menos una conexión x3 espero te haya gustado :D

**Bianchixgokudera25:** Gracias por haberme animado TwT ya no sabia que poner y subiste mi ego :3 en serio gracias! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo x3


	5. Capitulo 4

Hi hi~ primero que nada debo disculp..

Hibari: *le da un tonfazo* deja las disculpas para mas tarde, da tus estúpidos avisos

Waaa Q.Q no deberías tratarme asi..bueno ejem -n- tengo varios avisos que dar

1.-he vuelto! Con mi inspiración y nuevos fics planeados repletos de lemon!

2.- en el fic actualizado de cuidado y el nuevo que subi de "extra lessons in the summer" se habran dado cuenta que casi no puse avisos ni aclaraciones poniendo el capitulo directo, eso es porque había prometido actualizar a principios de noviembre y para mi eso es los primeros días (números de un digito) asi que el 9 de noviembre cuando termine de actualizar subi de inmediato los capítulos y no conteste ningún review..por esa parte me disculpo enormemente, sus review me animan y elevan mi eco u.u

3.-para esta ocasión este capitulo ya lo tenia avanzado asi que esta mejor editado ouo espero puedan disculpar a esta débil herbívora u.u

4.- me he propuesto como reto actualizar por lo menos un fic (el que sea) un viernes :D

5.- como entre a un concurso de fics me verán con mi primer oneshot en algún momento, en el cual intente ser cruel (espero no recibir ningún balazo de nadie Q.Q)

Y em..creo que ya owo ahora si~ espero que les guste y me disculpen x|

Causas

~°~°~°~°~°~°Mikoto~°~°~°~°~°

-…- la me quede callada al haber escuchado todo lo dicho por el albino –eso es verdad?- lo mire con duda, no confiaba en el

-no tengo porque mentirte mi-chan~- tomo una taza de café sobrecargada de azúcar y le dio un sorbo –la razón de que el este tanto tiempo aquí es esa-

-ya veo..si lo ves de esa forma tiene mucho sentido- Voltee a ver a rege que estaba procesando todo lo dicho, bueno..yo era una simple "aprendiz" por lo que no podía opinar mucho del asunto

-tienes prohibido contarle eso- Frunci el ceño y me dieron ganas de soltarle un golpe en la cara, ¿Por qué? Primero: nadie me daba ordenes de esa forma, segunda: ese tipo de información no se ocultaba -al menos por ahora, ya vere la forma de decírselo yo-

Chasquee la lengua y le di la espalda saliendo del despacho con el mal humor a flote, pero..sin embargo el tenia razón aun no era tiempo de revelarle eso a tsuna

~~~~~~~~tsuna~~~~~~~~~~

Al haber llegado a su habitación aun tomado de la mano del pelinegro se alivio en gran medida, de alguna forma haber estado afuera lo había puesto..algo asustado, en los pasillos negros donde no se podía ver casi nada..pero lo peor de todo es que lo había perdido..perdido!

-que hacias a estas horas fuera de tu habitación?- alzo la vista para toparse con los ojos del mayor que lo veian con calma

-y-yo..- por donde podía comenzar? **No puedo decirle, oh es que perdi el reloj que me diste hace unas horas..**

-de que sirve que te haya dado esto si no lo usas- miro con asombro como el pelinegro se dirigía al mueble que estaba a un lado de su cama y en este se podía ver una pequeña tira de metal brillando que al jalarlo hizo que pudiera ver su reloj

**Porque estaba hay?..**

Ahora recordaba, cuando había llegado a recostarse y dormir había dejado su reloj en el mueblecillo para que no se le fuera a caer mientras dormía

**Como pude olvidar algo asi?** –lo siento..yo..pense que lo había perdido porque no recordaba donde lo había dejado..- miro arrepentido al suelo sintiéndose culpable hasta que sintió como su mano era tomada en alto y en ella era puesto el reloj

-idiota- A pesar de lo que había dicho se le notaba realmente calmado –solo no salgas de noche-

-noche?- al tener su reloj rápidamente miro la hora dándose cuenta que eran las 2 de la mañana –oh! Es demasiado tarde..- a pesar de que realmente estaba sorprendido se sentía..calido, un sentimiento realmente calido, no era mucho pero el tener que estar privado de el tiempo le afectaba de sobre manera, no sabia cuando era dia, noche, atardecer, etc..

-no te lo quites la próxima vez y listo- Asentí algo cabizbajo por el tono que había usado pero..era mejor no tomarle demasiada importancia, seguramente el era siempre asi

Asintió con la cabeza y sonrió aun mirándolo –gracias..por el regalo, por haberme guiado y haberme protegido-

Ante aquella sonrisa el mayor suspiro y se sento nuevamente quedándose con el en su cuarto –solo lo hice porque no tenia nada mejor que hacer, no te doy trato diferente-

Por alguna razón sabia que mentia pero no menciono nada –hibari-san..le gusta este trabajo?-

-mh es entretenido- saco su tonfa y empezó a limpiarla con un paño quitándole la suciedad y sangre que tenia –puedo soltar mi frustración en esos idiotas-

-porque estas frustrado?- se sento mejor en la cama mirándolo con interés

-porque me aburro con facilidad-

-entonces te divierte golpear personas?-

-si, y si no dejas de hacer preguntas te golpeare a ti también- lo volteó a ver amenazante poniendo en alto una de sus tonfas

-…- el castaño al haber visto el arma primero se asusto un poco pero luego recapacito –m..si eso divierte a hibari-san claro que puede-

Esa contestación solo hizo que el mayor se sorprendiera –estas loco- el castaño solto una ligera risa inocente por lo dicho

-por eso estoy aquí- El mayor negó con la cabeza y puso su mano sobre la cabeza del castaño mostrando por primera vez una sonrisa sincera

-no es el tipo de locura por la que debas estar aquí- Se sonrojo al ver al pelinegro sonriendo..eso era..era..de alguna manera sentía algo calido en el, su piel tan blanca como la nieve que resaltaba un poco mas con su cabello negro azabache..

Azabache..

–_ne..Me he estado preguntando algo desde que te vi..Puedo hacerte una pregunta?..Si te parece bien claro.._ _–te metiste a una chimenea?-_

_-porque?-_

_-por tu pelaje..-_

Se agarro la cabeza al sentir como esas imágenes venían de nuevo y se recostó en la cama quejándose un poco

-..imagino que el idiota de malvaviscos no sabe de esto o si?- Preguntó con calma agarrando una silla para poder sentarse y quedar frente a el –que te ocurre?-

Las imágenes pararon de llegar a su mente calmándose poco a poco y se sento a la orilla de la cama **Si le digo..no..no puedo decirle a nadie de esto, ni siquiera a kuro-chan..pero..** –tengo..visiones..o algo asi- se apunto a la cabeza sin entender porque había roto su racha de silenció –vienen imágenes a mi..sobre..-

-dos gatos- Hablo como si nada interrumpiendo lo que decía el castaño y puso su codo en la mesa observándolo con mas detenimiento que antes –en un pueblo del siglo XVI-

Se quedo atonito por lo dicho –como lo sabes?!- no entendía..nunca..nunca le había dicho a nadie sobre aquellas visiones y sin embargo aquel guardia que apenas conocía hace una semana lo sabia..**bueno..de alguna manera siento que lo conozco de mas tiempo**

-ya veo..herbívoro contestame una pregunta- se levanto y puso una mano a lado de el recargándose en la orilla de la cama y quedando mas cerca de el haciendo que su pulso aumentara de velocidad –te sucedió algún accidente antes de venir?-

-eh?- esa pregunta lo había desconcertado pero asintió con la cabeza –creo que tuvimos un choque de auto mis padres y yo..pero salimos ilesos..aunque me golpee la cabeza y de hay mis recuerdos son algo vagos- se agarro la cabeza al recordar aquello

-ya veo..- se alejo un poco pensando en algo desconocido para el castaño que trataba de verlo mejor desde donde estaba –por ahora descansa- se alejo de el y abrió la puerta cerrándola antes de que el menor dijera algo

~~~~~~~~~~asdasd BD en otro lugar~~~~~~~~~~

-oe, herbívora- tomo del cuello de la camisa por la espalda a la castaña que iba caminando

-que soy regge joder..que te cuesta decirme asi?- le cuestiono de mal humor con sus ojeras bien marcadas sujetando unos papeles

-da igual, necesito información de un paciente- Demando de manera inmediata y con su aura asesina a flote, siempre era asi, nunca bajaba la guardia..al menos con casi todos (con tsuna si x3) –dime que tienes de Sawada Tsunayoshi- hablo sin rodeos cruzando los brazos

-..lo siento Hibari pero no puedo darte esa información- casi se le sale el corazón por el rápido golpe que había dado el pelinegro a la pared con su tonfa el cual había rozado su rostro –s-si lo hago me van a despedir! Hibari entiende!-

-no tu entiende herbívora que…- quito su tonfa limpiando los escombros listo para volver a golpearla y esta vez no fallar –no tienes otra opci..-

-kyoya!- sintió como alguien sostenía su brazo y al voltear pudo ver a la "seguidora" –espera..-

Chasqueo la lengua al ver que lo detenían y se solto algo brusco de su agarre –no tengo tiempo para esto-  
-te lo dire- hablo la pelinegra antes de que el mayor se fuera a la habitación del director –pero..- volteó a ver a regge que estaba inspeccionando la pared rota pensando en como arreglarla –nadie debe enterarse que te dije..de acuerdo?-

-yo no soy de los que divulga información por doquier herbívora- Fue su única respuesta afirmando que no diría nada al respecto.

El dia transcursió como todos los demás, peleas que atender, pacientes que cuidar y peligros que vigilar hasta que llego la noche y fue cuando dos figuras se podían ver a travez de un cristal, una pelinegra de cabello largo hasta debajo de los hombros y el temido policía que custodiaba los pasillos

-habla- a pesar de que se escuchaba demandante lo dijo en voz baja para que ningún herbívoro molesto llegara a interrumpirlos y mas ciero cabezón frutal

-amnesia, eso es lo que le diagnosticaron- hablo con el mismo tono bajo cruzando los brazos –no lo tienen aquí por el hecho de que vea las "auras" o por que sea raro, si fuera asi la mitad del mundo estaría en un manicomio..hace dos años y medio tuvo un accidente automovilístico cuando iba en la parte de atrás de su carro con sus padres, ambos murieron y debido al impacto junto con el trauma desarrollo amnesia, el mismo alejo aquellos recuerdos que le causaban dolor, tristeza y mas sentimientos negativos-

El mayor no pudo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendido por la información que le estaba dando pero antes de que pudiera hablar la menor puso un dedo en alto pidiendo silencio, lo cual lo fastidio y la hubiera golpeado pues nadie lo callaba pero quería escuchar mas

-en sus terapias se le pide constantemente que avise que dia, hora, momento de ambiente y cuantos días han pasado para confirmar que no ha sufrido ningún cambio..tambien descubrieron que tiene ciertos sueños extraños pero el no ha dicho nada al respecto..ahora..byakuran-san planea darlo de alta y revelarle toda esa información poco a poco para que pueda ser libre a sus 18 años, claro que lo meterá a un internado o algún colegió donde pueda tenerlo bien vigilado-

-osea que solo lo cambiara de jaula- confirmo sin preguntar cruzando los brazos -..porque accediste a decirme todo esto?-

-porque el te agrada al igual que a mi..o quizá mas y se que puedes ayudarle-

-no tengo tiempo para eso, tengo mejores cosas que hacer- bufo algo molesto, esa herbívora tenia toda la boca llena de verdad

-oh bien, pues si no tienes tiempo deberías de comprarte otro reloj- la joven le dio la espalda empezando a caminar –oh preguntale a ave-kun la hora-

Chasqueo pero sonrió algo contento con esa mirada de competitividad que tenia en ocasiones, había subestimado de sobre manera a esa herbívora, quizá algún dia le "agradecería" con una pelea digna.

Se fue con las manos en los bolsillos aunque sin bajar la guardia, al dia siguiente iba a ser como cualquier otro, tener que arreglárselas con aquellos que..

-kufufu~ asi que era eso- afilo su mirada chasqueando la lengua al ver un intruso que había escuchado todo –seria una lastima..que ave-kun se entere de todo esto antes de tiempo-

-estoy seguro de que mantendrás la boca cerrada- hablo con ese tono autoritario, serio y amenazante que normalmente tenia –yo me encargare de eso- saco sus tonfas poniéndose en guardia mientras este reia y se ponía en guardia

-eso será bueno de ver, veamos si lo logras-

Fin :D ok no o.o no me maten…

Al dia siguiente:

-hib..q-quiero decir, aka-san que le sucedió?- observo como tenia rojo la comisura de sus labios como si hubiera recibido un gran golpe

-nada en lo que debas entrometerte herbívoro- a pesar de que sus palabras eran groseras y afiladas su tono era bajo como si fuera de lo mas normal hablar asi

-ya veo..- sonrió algo nervioso pero divertido por su forma de expresarse

-hai hai~ atención a todos~- todos en la sala voltearon a ver al director del edifició que se encontraba ahora encima de una mesa agitando la mano con energía.

-el y su cara de estúpido herbívoro- fue lo único que dijo volteándolo a ver

-bien bien, debo de darles un aviso..esto influye mucho en ti rege-chan~- la mencionada se extraño porque le hablara directamente a ella pero decidió no hablar y dejar que se expresara –bueno miren, el..- señalo a un hombre alto con traje, fedorra y zapatos negros junto con unas patillas rizadas que asombana por su sombrero –sera uno de los nuevos doctores y asistente de rege~-

-no lo necesito- por primera vez alzo la voz contra su jefe con tono algo grosero –mi asistente es Kurotsuki Mikoto, no necesito otro, además ella es mi dicipula y..-

-kurotsuki mikoto..- el peliblanco se enserió mostrando esa aura fría por la que algunos le temian demasiado –fue despedida a las 7:34 de esta mañana al enterarnos de que dijo algo inecesario-

-QUE?!- La castaña no fue la única en sorprenderse, muchos pacientes que le habían agarrado cariño a la pelinegra se sorprendieron e incluso mostraron enojo

-silenció- se bajo de la mesa mirando a todos con seriedad –uno de los aquí presentes, guardia, doctor, paciente sabe demasiado- se puso en frente del pelinegro que desde el principio lo miraba con frialdad –aka-kun, sabes de algo que deba enterarme?-

El castaño se asusto al ver a ambos con esa aura asesina rodeándolos, como si compitieran por ver quien podía ser el "dominante" en el salón en que se encontraban y hasta ahora iban a la par, le dieron escalofríos y dio pasos hacia atrás

-si o no? Aka-kun-

-no- contesto con tono frívolo –si no te alejas me vale un comino que seas mi jefe, estas en MI espacio personal y MI tonfa terminara en tu sonrisa de herbívoro estúpido- todos los presentes dieron un ligero saltito, no era normal ver al "malvavisco andante" serio y estar contra el temido guardia rojo..algunos estaban entusiasmados por ver algún enfrentamiento pero otros estaban temerosos de quedar envueltos si llegaban a armar alguna pelea

-ok ok~- volvió a sonreir de esa manera "alegre" relajándose por completo alejándose de el –bien! Ahora todos vuelvan a sus habitaciones y respectivas funciones~ Reborn-kun acompañame, te explicare todo para que luego vayas a ayudar a rege- fueron dejando la sala de comidas uno por uno dándole oportunidad a la castaña de caminar al lado contrario del pelinegro pasando por un lado de el

-kyoya no se quien sea ese pero no es un simple ayudante..-

-lo se- se alejo de ella para ir con el castaño y darle un golpe en la cabeza con sus dedos –no volverán a destruir nada-

-e-eh?- se sobo la frente al ser ligeramente golpeado pero se extraño por sus palabras –a que se refiere..?-  
Sonrió de manera casi invisible pero para los que lo vieron se fueron corriendo asustados, ver ahora al temido guardia sonriendo de esa manera..seguramente ahora si habían caído a la locura

-ahora entiendo mejor todo, quizá luego te explique herbívoro- lo despeino volviendo a su expresión seria, ahora debía averiguar como podía sacar al castaño de ese lugar, aquellos sueños, aquellos gatos, no creía en las religiones sectas o lo que sea..pero si todo lo que leyó y había soñado era verdad

Quiza..podia creer en las reencarnaciones

Continuara :D ahora si, review!

**Kai-dancel: **Espero haber logrado que volvieras a picarte en el fic Q.Q lamento la demora, inspiración..escuela, regularizaciones y mas se juntaron

**AlexOkami:** he aquí~ lo del reloj debía de hacer que saliera de su habitación *-* (solo eso xD yo y mis caprichos QuQ) y aquí hubo mucho mas acercamiendo 1827 muajaja habran muchos mas acercamientos conforme pasen los capítulos (siento que estoy contando un anime xD) espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y de igual forma me disculpo por la tardanza u.u

**Pinkus-pyon:** Lo siento Q.Q te hice esperar demasiado por el siguiente capitulo..

**bianchixgokudera25: ** Y aquí esta el capitulo! Espero te haya gustado y no te haya decepcionado xS asdasdasd como siempre muchas gracias por los comentarios, y animos que me diste, en serio me impulsaste a mi y mi imaginación (junto con mi ego y ganas de escribir *-*

**Guest:** He aquí el capitulo siguiente :S lamento haberme tardado tanto, y si! El malvavisco andante sufrirá muajajaja pero a su debido tiempo kukuku~ tengo preparado algo especial para el juajuajuajua

Hibari: tu? ¬¬

Bueno tengo preparado que Hibari haga algo -w-U

**Akari-Cross:** Los apodos que les puse los elegi a lo asdasd hay se va xD pensé "quiero que confundan a Hibari con tsuna –w-" asi que le puse ave-kun y luego busque una razón por la que le dijeran asi y se me ocurrió lo de la libertad kukuku~ con Hibari no fue tan difícil xD en fin, espero te haya gustado el capi *-* lamento haberme tardado U.U 4 meses sin actualizar..la verdad entenderé si me golpean/amenazan/insultan..

**Rege:** Q.Q no me comentaste en este caiptulo desgraciada infeliz, sabes cuanto baja mi autoestima con eso? No no te creas, tus amenazas y la apuesta de abstenernos de lemon me ayudo a terminar el capitulo xDD muchas gracias *-* y espero que te siga gustando el fic 3

Listo! X3 dejen review QwQ onegai, en serio, a lo mejor se escucha poco creible pero cuando leo sus comentarios siento que mi animo se levanta y me dan ganas de escribir, en esta ocasión me tarde porque varias cosas (y vicios entre ellos el face) se me juntaron pero ya aprendi a balancearlos TuT

Yanee~


	6. Capitulo 5 noticias

Reencarnaciones..Realmente..Nunca hubiera creído en algo así pero comenzaba a unir las piezas del rompecabezas en el que se había convertido su vida.

Había pasado una semana desde que ese tal Reborn había llegado al edificio y ya había mas de uno que lo había puesto en su lista negra, si tuvieran que describirlo en una sola palabra este seria: Espartano.

Para todo lo era, incluso para los descansos y para mala suerte de ellos el había puesto una hora de entrenamiento para que sirviera como terapia de recuperación hacia los pacientes pero lo único que lograba con esto era dejarlos sin fuerza ni ganas de moverse durante toda la semana..y así tenían que entrenar 4 veces a la semana.

Para empeorar aun mas su estancia en ese lugar que últimamente Tsuna veía un poco mas hogareño..Ahora era todo lo contrario pues casi, o mejor dicho en esa última semana ni siquiera había visto rastro del "guardia rojo" ni aunque fuera de noche.

Tsuna nunca creyó que no ver a una sola persona en aquel lugar donde ser normal era estar loco iba a ser toda una tortura; a cada momento llegaba el a su cabeza, pensaba en el incluso cuando comía o dormía y lo peor era que a pesar de que ambos estaban en el mismo edificio no lo había visto.

-Estoy cansado..- murmuro el castaño mientras se dejaba caer en la cama de su habitación sin notar que había una sombra detrás de su puerta la cual la cerro de golpe lo que provoco un susto en el menor que volteó rápidamente su vista hacia donde ahora se encontraba el..Hibari Kyoya

-Hibari-san? ¿Qué suc..- No alcanzo a formular su pregunta cuando el azabache ya había tapado su boca con agilidad y lo había arrastrado a la pared donde estaba la puerta, suficiente para que no fueran a verlos si alguien se asomaba por la rendija

-Estoy mas limitado que nunca herbívoro, mas te vale no hacer ruido- fue lo único que le dijo en voz baja para luego quedarse callado durante lo que a Tsuna se le hizo más de media hora..pero no le molestaba. Aun cuando estaba en silencio en aquella posición donde recargaba su espalda en el pecho del mayor y este seguía tapando su boca..no le molestaba, incluso podía quedarse asi todo el día. –Bien- Para desgracia del pequeño castaño el mayor lo había soltado y ahora caminaba hacia la orilla de la cama para sentarse aunque se le veía fastidiado e irritado..que decir de ver, Tsuna podía sentir su aura que soltaba solo malos augurios –Ire directo al grano herbívoro: Me vigila ese estúpido carnívoro-

Le sorprendió el hecho de que hibari se refiriera asi a alguien pero no lo interrumpió, en cambio prefirió sentarse en el suelo sin moverse de la posición en la que antes había estado aunque sin recargarse y lo miro con atención.

-Tambien se porque despidieron a Mikoto, pero eso lo podemos hablar después- Sin previo aviso se agacho a donde estaba el de ojos cafes y lo tomo del hombro mirándolo a los ojos con una seriedad que a cualquiera le hubiera helado un poco la sangre pero a tsuna no le asustaba, al contrario, sentía que iba a decirle algo que lo haría muy feliz..llamenlo intuición

-Quisieras..- Se quedo callado como si hubiera olvidado lo que iba a decir pero el menor podía saber exactamente que pasaba..no sabia como decirlo.

La alarma del hospital sono alertando a todos. Aquella alarma solo se usaba en caso de emergencia y tsuna en los años que llevaba en el manicomio nunca había escuchado que la hicieran sonar lo cual le preocupo más.

Todos los pacientes salieron de sus habitaciones rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia el comedor que era el punto de reunión cuando la alarma sonaba. Unos eran guiados por las enfermeras y otros simplemente pasaban corriendo ignorando a los pacientes que caían y tardaban en levantarse.

Cuando Hibari y Tsuna llegaron al comedor este estaba atiborrado de los pacientes, doctores y psiquiatras que se encontraban en el edificio pero no estaban juntos, estaban rodeando algo.

-Quitense- Les ordeno Reborn que se abria paso a ligeros empujones o simplemente lo dejaban pasar pues todos ya le temian, se había hecho fama ya en el edificio –Pero que..¡¿Quién hizo eso?!- Volteó a ver a todos los presentes con unos ojos que reflejaban ira y cierto dejo de despreció.

No podía ver, todos eran mas altos que el (lo cual le ponía un poco de malas) y le tapaban solo dejando que viera las cabezas de adelante y el como había un ligero espacio en el centro como si todos rodearan algo. Volteó a ver al azabache y se asusto al ver que el también estaba sorprendido pero al ser mas alto el podía ver que había pasado, el estaba en un estado parecido al shock.

-Quien quiera que haya sido pagara las consecuencias escucharon?!- le hizo una ceña a una de las enfermeras que se acerco algo temerosa con una sabana para cubrir a un sujeto que hasta ahora podía identificar y le tapaba el rostro haciendo que juntara sus manos como si rezara también tapándoselas, llevándoselo con cuidado entre la multitud –Ya no hay nada que ver aquí, fuera- corrió a todos mirándolos con despreció provocando que la mayoría se alejara asustados y nerviosos mordiéndose las uñas pero otros en cambio solo se iban fijando su vista en el techo como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

-Hibari-san?..- miro con duda al mayor que ahora se mostraba algo precavido. Al no obtener respuesta se volteó y ver lo que estaba en el suelo hizo que se le helara la sangre, como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima, sus tripas las hubieran amarrado y las estiraran y por ultimo como si su garganta se congelara. En el suelo estaban manchas pequeñas de sangre, uno pensaría que es normal verlo y se preocuparía por alguna herida que hubiera obtenido el agredido pero no..no solo había sangre, a lado del charco había lo que parecía un pedazo de carne, como si lo hubieran arrancado del cuerpo y lo hubieran lanzado a un lado. –Que..-

-Tienes prohibido salir en la noche entendiste?-

Aquella oración lo saco de su shock girando su vista hacia Reborn que le hablaba

-Tenemos un asesino en este edificio, y para ubicarlo necesitamos ver a todos los pacientes..Si, eso te incluye a ti- Tsuna no negó nada, el cooperaria lo que fuera, sabia que era inocente asi que no se preocupaba por ser incriminado. Lo que realmente le preocupaba era quien podía hacer semejante atrocidad?..bueno..en un lugar donde la locura es algo normal no se sabia con certeza que era bueno y malo para los pacientes, pero el sabia que hasta ahora no se había topado con nadie que pudiera hacer eso…¿O si?

Dos días..Dos días en los que tuvo que soportar permanecer prácticamente todo el dia en su habitación; los entrenamientos espartanos se habían cancelado temporalmente en lo que encontraban al que había hecho eso.

-No lo entiendo..- hablo finalmente suspirando mientras se tomaba sus pastillas como siempre, las odiaba pero solo asi seguía la rutina y podían dejarlo salir.

Se encontraba en una de las mesas del comedor con los amigos que había hecho gracias a los consejos de mikoto..la extrañaba, y por culpa de ese tal Reborn tampoco veía a Regge..sus días eran solitarios desde aquello pero gracias a los que en ese momento estaban sentados en la misma mesa que el era que podía soportarlo un poco. Uno de ellos se llamaba Geryon, tenia cabello negro al igual que sus ojos y el cabello todo despeinado, a pesar de tener una mala cara era en cierto punto buena gente si lo sabias tratar; el estaba hay por escuchar voces en su cabeza..no sabia como era eso de escuchar voces en tu cabeza..quiza era algo irritante que muchos hablaran de muchas cosas y no pudieras callarlas. Otro tenia "visiones" del futuro que según el eran catástrofes..solo que se iba por la calle gritándolas casi desnudo y eso alertaba a toda la comunidad; su nombre no se sabia pero le decían el "noticiero" para no tener que preguntarle de un dato que seguramente ni el se sabia.

-Bueno, eres un idiota asi que no me sorprende- Gery fue el primero en hablar mientras se encogía de hombros y comenzaba a reclamarle a alguien en su cabeza que había hablado.

El castaño les explico que no había visto a nadie que tuviera aquellas intenciones tan psicópatas cuando a media platica llego el "hermano" de Gery; no eran hermanos de sangre solo habían compartido en algún momento el mismo cuarto y se llevaban mejor que los demás..o eso parecía; Tsuna había visto que cada que Crucell se acercaba a el, el pelinegro expulsaba cierta aura de odio y desagrado al punto que podía sentirlo hasta una persona que no tuviera el poder de ver las auras como tsuna.

-De que hablaban?- pregunto algo preocupado el recién llegado ignorando el hecho de que su "hermano" se alejaba de el para sentarse en otro lado, a pesar de que se comportaba de esa forma el menor de aquella mesa (osea tsuna) no le tenia ningún odio en especial, de hecho le caía bien, era de los pocos que le había creído cuando le dijo que el no estaba loco e incluso lo apoyaba, en su opinión lo consideraba como ese hermano mayor que casi no ves.

_Quiza tuvieron algún problema cuando estuvieron compartiendo habitación_

Comenzo a divagar en sus pensamientos pero reacciono cuando el mayor le toco la mejilla, crucell tenia el pelo negro con rayos amarillos al frente y siempre portaba una sonrisa algo amable aunque a veces era burlon pero nunca se pasaba de la raya.

-eh?..ah si! Sobre el ataque que hubo el otro dia- le contesto un poco distraído escuchando el ligero tono que ponía a los pacientes en alerta de que ya debían ir a su habitación

-..tsuna, espera- Crucell detuvo con cuidado el brazo del menor mirándolo con algo de seriedad –Ten cuidado..es que..yo vi quien fue-

Ante lo dicho logro que este abriera los ojos sorprendido aunque con algo de miedo pero se acerco a el para escucharlo

-Escucha, debes de tener cuidado con..-

-Herbivoros-

Esa fría voz congelo un poco sus sentidos al escuchar al azabache caminar hacia ellos y como los separaba empujando con algo de brusquedad al de rayos rubios –Ya sono el toque de queda, lárguense-

Crucell le lanzo una ultima mirada a tsuna moviendo los labios como si dijera algo pero no se escucho, aun asi el pudo saber perfectamente que era al leer sus labios. Le había dicho que tuviera cuidado y justo en ese momento que se volteaba quedando solo de perfil su aura se mostro ahora perturbada y preocupada

"…_.tu eres el siguiente"_

Aquellas 4 palabras lo congelaron por completo provocando que apenas y pudiera caminar pero gracias a Hibari pudo ir a su habitación.

No quería que lo dejara solo..quiza crucell solo alucinaba o quizá si sabia..De una u otra forma no quería quedarse solo en su habitación.

-Hibari-san..-

Este solo volteó a verlo cerrando la puerta para que supiera que tenia toda su atención más no lo dejo hablar, aun tenia que terminar de decirle lo que iba a hablar con el desde un principio.

-Antes de que diga o me interrumpan de nuevo ire al grano- Se acerco a el para poner su mano en aquellas hebras castañas que lo ponían nostálgico, por alguna razón que el había decidido que ya no le importaba o quizá ya sabia porque pero no quería pensar en eso por ahora –Cuando esto se haya resuelto se como sacarte de aquí; Quisieras venir a vivir conmigo a mi departamento?-

Aquella pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, como si hubiera escuchado eso antes pero no sabia en donde..o como si el hubiera dicho algo asi antes, pero no sabia cuando.

-..s-si!- respondió mirándolo con sus orbes de color avellana en el aguantándose las ganas de abrazarlo pero no hizo falta, para su gran sorpresa el fue quien lo abrazo en silencio poniendo su barbilla en su hombro. Se mantuvieron asi con el abrazo correspondido durante minutos, minutos que se le hicieron eternos y deseaba que no se separaran pero sabia que no era posible. Se estaba haciendo cada vez mas tarde y el debía de patrullar, era su trabajo.

-Bien, entonces veremos la forma de apresurar todo esto- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de separarse de el no sin antes voltear a verlo de perfil sonriéndole de medio lado –Tsunayoshi- cerro la puerta dejando al menor con el rostro completamente sonrojado. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre completo..y con aquella sonrisa..

_Siento que el corazón se me va a salir.._

Penso tapándose el rostro comenzando a rodar en la cama como (toda fan girl) loco.

_Salir de aquí..y vivir con hibari-san.._

Aquella idea lo ponía realmente contento, tanto que tardo mucho en dormir y cuando finalmente lo hizo sus sueños fueron mas tranquilos aunque era igual al que siempre tenia.

Aquel par de gatos, el de color negro y el castaño en esa villa abandonada por la mayoría de las personas y solo gobernada por un rey que quería poder..pero a ellos no les importaba, de todos modos eran simples felinos..amigos que se divertían uno con el otro..

Luego de un agradable sueño se estiro algo somnoliento escuchando la puerta abrirse, sonrió al escuchar los pasos y el como la puerta se cerraba –Hib..-

-No te voltees-

Se congelo por completo al sentir como se subia a la cama y ponía su mano en su lado derecho de su rostro.

-O te matare-

_..No.._

CONTINUARA!

*O* yo se que es cruel cortarlo justo cuando el asesino entro en el cuarto de tsuna pero ansjkdnjkanejdasd

Seito: ._. eres una sadica en cierta forma

D: no digas eso.. *-* bueno espero les haya gustado! Nasjkdnjkasd ahora review!

**Amaranta: **orale! *O* aquí esta el capi, ojala te haya gustado desgraciada lml

**kai-dancel:** Lamento la demora U-U pero simplemente la inspiración con esta historia se me había ido..y cuando venia a mi no tenia en que escribir *-* pero aquí esta finalmente ansjkdna espero te haya gustado

**Bianchi-aneki: **Espero te haya gustado el nuevo capi! No se ni de donde se me ocurrió eso xDD pero waa! Creo que mi mente la creo sola y mis dedos se movían a toda velocidad *O* ojala si te haya gustado y no te haya decepcionado :c

**Neesan:**__ Lento pero seguro aquí esta el capitulo 6 u.u igual una disculpa, no fue tanto por el tiempo si no por la inspiración njknjaksd pero espero te haya gustado y no te haya decepcionado *-*

**RollChr: **Espero te haya gustado *3*

** .05:** al fin actualización TuT perdón por tardar

Hay mas cosas que quiero decir pero me corren de la compu y debo subirlo rápido

Yaneee nos leemos luego


End file.
